


Undisclosed Desires

by VeritasEtVita



Category: Bleach
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasEtVita/pseuds/VeritasEtVita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of various genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Career Choices

  
**\- { Career Choices } -**   


Ulquiorra had been a year ahead of Orihime and her friends in school, and although he had decided to take a year off from education to _"_ _get used to this human notion of working for monetary gain and self-autonomy_ _"_ and work around Urahara Kisuke's shop, she couldn't help but think about what kind of career path he would take in the future. Surely, it could be daunting for someone who hadn't been in the living world as long as she had, so perhaps she could offer him a bit of help

"Um..." Orihime drawled thoughtfully as she sat with him at the local cake shop. "Do you like to cook? Maybe you can be a chef. Or a baker!"

Ulquiorra expressionlessly reached forward to wipe some frosting off the corner of her mouth. She often made a small mess of herself with sweet foods, but he had long gotten used to helping her when she was unaware.

"I don't know how to cook, Orihime," he told her. "You are already aware of this." He brought his thumb to his own lip to lick the frosting off.

"Then you can take classes. Or... someone can teach you!"

"I do not have an interest," he said. "Whatever I learn from watching you or Tsukabishi Tessai will be sufficient enough for my taste."

She giggled at the small pun he made, although his confused frown indicated that he didn't get it. "Then," she went on, looking upward in deep contemplation. "You're really observant about people and stuff... so, how about psychology? Like a behavior analyst? A therapist? Oh... I don't know if you could _that_ , though—"

"That does not intrigue me, either," he sighed. "Orihime, you don't have to do this for me. I will figure out this human life when the time is appropriate. Neither of us have even considered these schools you call _colleges_ to go to." He motioned to the table, abruptly changing the subject. "We are both finished with our plates, so I suggest we leave now."

She blinked, not having realized that she had scarfed down her piece of cake already.

She followed Ulquiorra out of the bakery. His mood seemed to have soured, but she didn't know if it was because of his own indecisiveness about his career, or if it was because she annoyed him with her talk of it.

She hoped it was the former, because her mind was brewing with ideas and the need to figure out what he would like.

. .

A week passed, and Orihime was leaning against the frame of the open door of Urahara Shouten as she did every day that summer, watching boredly as her boyfriend darted around the store, doing more stocking, cleaning, and inventory-keeping than anything else while the other members of the household were out and about doing who-knew-what.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, she fanned herself against the summer heat.

"Orihime."

When she turned, she found Ulquiorra standing next to her, holding a cold can of soda in front of her face. He had one for himself in his other hand.

She took it gratefully. "Thank you, Ulquiorra-kun."

He sat down beside her as he opened his drink, his feet dangling off the risen floor of the warm, open shop. He took her bare, lounging legs onto his lap, stroking them idly as he spoke up serenely. "What are you thinking about?"

Orihime squealed to herself as she took her first sip. The cold drink really hit the spot. "Hm? Oh, a shop owner!"

He stared at her with humorless green eyes. "What?"

"You could open your own shop! Not like this one, but... I don't know, something you'd want to sell!"

"If you are going to keep spewing idiocy about my career, I will kick you out," he threatened.

She frowned and nudged his bent elbow lightly with one of her sandal-wearing feet. "You're not serious," she whined with a pout.

"Of course not," he replied shortly. "But I am not ready to decide what I want my future job to be."

"But it's fun to think about!"

"There is no need to share it with me. I do not see it as _fun_ as you do." He drifted his gaze back to her legs, his fingers lightly dragging over her shin, her knee, and over the top of her thigh.

She bit her lip, holding down the blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks. It tickled, but...

His hand dipped down one side, into her inner thigh, delicately pinching the hot, slightly sweaty skin there. Orihime squirmed in her seat, unknowingly loosening the clasp of her legs. "Um, Ulquiorra-kun..."

"You expose so much of your skin in the summer," he muttered with thought, his gaze concentrated on the lower half of her body.

"You say that every time you see me," she reminded him, her voice becoming breathy; his fingers were creeping underneath her shorts...

"... I see."

It didn't take long for the couple to eventually entangle themselves in a liplocked embrace, despite being in the open. The summer heat and the scandal of public display was forgotten as she straddled his lap, his arms folded over her back, hers wrapped across his shoulders. Ulquiorra's lips and tongue tasted cold and sweet—the soda flavoring his kisses. He felt better than any summer remedy, although his arms and torso were hot and damp with perpiration from his labor and the temperature outdoors.

As his cool, moist lips kneaded their way past her jaw, Orihime's eyes suddenly lit up. "How about international business?"

"Onna," he asserted with slight irritation, gently biting her neck with warning. "Do not ruin the mood."

"Mm," she replied, her eyes half-lidded as she began to sink deeper into passion; his tongue was circling the sensitive area he had laid his teeth on, mending the mark he left. "Sorry..."

. .

It almost became an obsession for Orihime. It annoyed her boyfriend to no end, but he never directly tried to put his foot down on the entire thing other than his verbal warnings. She liked to think it was because he was secretly considering all her suggestions.

"A doctor!" she exclaimed in the midst of the train, suddenly turning to Ulquiorra.

Her outburst was loud enough to catch the attention of nearby passengers.

The couple was taking a summer trip to Kyoto together, and while it was supposed to be a calming time, Orihime's mind was apparently still fired up.

Rather than scolding her, Ulquiorra muttered an irritated, "No," and left it at that, turning to the window.

For a long while, he didn't speak to her. Orihime had to admit that although it was normal for him to be quiet with her, she was still a bit offended by his cool treatment. But well, she guessed it was her own fault. Perhaps she was being a _bit_ annoying about the whole career thing. Just a bit. But maybe she needed to reign herself in. The trip wouldn't be fun and romantic for Ulquiorra if she continued to make him angry.

She suddenly felt a tender hand in her hair, stroking it with care. She turned her gaze to Ulquiorra, who looked like he sensed her withering mood. "We're on vacation, Orihime," he said pointedly, under his breath.

Orihime smiled softly and raised the armrest between them so she could cuddle into him. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and returned to gazing out the window, a discreet look of captivation crossing his features.

She curled her arms around him, sighing comfortably as she stared out at the beautiful cloudless blues and healthy greens of the countryside scenery with him.

It was peaceful; just her, Ulquiorra, and the tranquility of a quiet vacation.

She supposed the whole career thing could wait.

. .

That is, until _after_ their trip.

A couple of days after they arrived back in Karakura, Orihime paid another visit to Urahara Shouten—not only to support her hardworking boyfriend, but to train with him once his shift was over.

However, when she came upon the property, she saw that Ulquiorra was busy with some sort of object in his hands. The bottom shell was shimmery gray and rectangular, with small wires and other odds-and-ends sitting next to him on the floor of the shop. It looked like a broken remote control.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" she questioned curiously.

"Onna," he said in an curt tone, not looking up. "This will... take a while."

"What happened?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"No," he answered tonelessly, "and you are blocking the sunlight."

She immediately sidestepped, allowing more of the sun to shine down on... whatever he was attempting to do.

"I am trying to put this back together," Ulquiorra explained. "Urahara Kisuke left these pieces on the counter with that note—" With his head, he gestured to a Post-It near the rest of the broken bits that said, _Please fix this!,_ signed with a chibi sketch of Kisuke and a heart. "—as if I had any expertise on something so moronic. But I suppose that it is part of my work and that I will get paid by him for doing it."

For a few moments, Orihime stared silently as Ulquiorra concentrated on the task, slowly and successfully piecing the device back together like some sort of puzzle.

Her eyes suddenly brightened with an idea. "Ulquiorra-kun..." she murmured with awe.

"What is it, Orihime?" he answered, briefly turning to her. "Are you getting impa—why are you staring at me like that?"

"You should be an engineer!"

"..."

. .

There was finally intervention a day later, while the two of them were sitting at the low table at her apartment, drinking some cool barley tea—something Orihime finally got tasting right after Ulquiorra's close inspection.

"Orihime, this has got to stop."

The redhead looked up, confused. "What does, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"This obsession you have over my career choice," he said exasperatedly, setting down his glass. "It needs to stop. Have you even thought of your own?"

She puffed out her cheek, slightly offended. "Of course I have! I want to be a doctor!"

"A doctor?" he asked suspiciously. "Like Kurosaki Ichigo's father?"

"Yeah," she affirmed, and then frowned. "I'm not sure if I'd want a private practice like he has, though."

Ulquiorra pursed his lips together and looked away from her. "So you have thought about it," he muttered, cooling down the heat in his voice.

She put a hand on his leg. "You really haven't? After all I've—"

"No, because of you, I _have_ thought about it a lot; too much," he corrected her, rather sharply. "But there is still so much in this world I do not know that I cannot decide. And it irritates me to no end that you keep bringing it up. It only confuses me further."

Orihime's heart sank with shame; she didn't realize how much of an annoyance she came off as. A guilty lump rose in her throat. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"That is why I'm telling you now," he said with a sigh. "I thought that I have hinted enough throughout this past month, but you always return to—" He noticed the hurt, glassy-eyed look on her face, the slightly quivering frown on her face. His emerald gaze softened by a small degree. "Onna," he chided quietly. "Don't be sad over _this_. It's not that much of a big deal." He placed a hand over hers on his lap. " _I_ am the one without a future plan, after all."

"I just..." she whispered, lowering her head to stare at the edge of the table. "I just thought I was helping..."

"You aren't," he said bluntly.

She hung her head, her pout deepening.

"But I _am_ glad that you care about me to this degree... that means plenty."

She felt a soft, careful kiss against the side of her head, silently asking her to look at him. It was hard to resist Ulquiorra, so she turned, her immediate compliance resulting in another kiss; this time, on the lips.

Orihime's chest swelled with his reassurance.

"Don't bother me anymore about this," he murmured, his lips moving to her nose, her cheek, and lastly, to her forehead. Every touch tingled with his soothing warmth.

"Okay," she replied in a relenting tone. "But if you _ever_ need any help—"

"I will decide on my own," he interjected quickly. He uncrossed his legs so that she had room to lean against him. She giggled at his hasty answer and nuzzled into him, into the area just below the side of his jaw.

The feel of Ulquiorra surrounding her sent not only comfort, but sparks of a certain _itch_ running up her spine; it lingered heatedly in the pit of her stomach.

Her hand delicately reached for the bottom hem of his shirt, the slender fingers snaking underneath to generously feel his warm, taut skin. Even though it wasn't a new thing for her to do when they were alone, she could never stop the shy blush from coloring her cheeks.

She heard him heave a long, contented sigh. "I didn't know you were in such a mood right now," he murmured, his voice a touch seductive. He tilted his head downward, his lips quick in finding hers. They were so enticingly smooth, like velvet, that she grasped him needfully around his waist under his shirt, her body pressing forward until it was flush against him. He slid his hands down until he reached her thighs, coaxing them around his hips as he laid the both of them back onto the floor, her voluptuous form on top of him.

It wasn't until a little later, in the midst of their steamy makeout session, when Orihime unexpectedly paused. "Ulquiorra-kun..." she whispered, her lips still grazed against his.

"Hm."

"Can I suggest one more?"

He furrowed a brow. "One more wha—No," he groaned, angling away from her face with a frustrated eyeroll.

"I-I was joking that time! ... Aw, don't be angry..."

Perhaps there was no end to this cycle of hers.

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Terms of Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Since this one was originally part of AWL, I should explain one thing that you might have a question about a certain detail. XD
> 
> I derived the Urukkun nickname from 'Ulq' and '-kun.' And technically, Ulquiorra's name in katakana would be 'Urukiora,' anyway, so it would be 'Uruk' plus '-kun.' ... Plus, I like that double-consonant sound for some reason.
> 
> I hope I didn't lose anybody in that explanation. But you get what I mean? XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all of its characters are property of Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump, and others who rightfully apply.

* * *

  
**\- { Terms of Endearment } -**   


For some reason, Ulquiorra and Orihime found themselves spending many of their dates at the park, and today was no different. It was a particularly cool spring day. The sun beamed gently upon them as they sat together on the grass, leaning against each other underneath a shady tree.

As usual, she was chattering away while he listened mostly in silence, replying only every now and then. It was a routine that suited them ever since he came back into her life.

Everything had been a whirlwind of emotional development since the beginning. Their relationship went from a gesture of redemption, to a steadfast, comforting friendship, and finally, to a nearly perfect consummation of their romantic feelings for each other.

And months and months later, even as their habits stayed put, the love only grew stronger.

Orihime suddenly cut herself off from her enthusiastic rambling, watching with blushing fascination as a smile forced its way to Ulquiorra's face. It wasn't _quite_ a new development for him; she had spent a lot of time warming him up to her, but it still stunned her how gorgeous and honest it really was.

"I believe you have given me a play-by-play of every minute of your day," he remarked. He ran his fingers down her long, orange-red hair with affection, and stopped mid-way when he noticed her paralyzed look. "What? Did you lose your train of thought?"

Her face went from pink to a rosy red. "I-I guess I did," she replied timidly, ducking her head. "Your smile is just so... _pretty_."

"I don't see why you find it so awestriking," he muttered lightly, his hand reaching around to caress her colored cheek with his thumb.

"It's because you don't do it often," she said, looking up at him, her eyes lighting up with imagination. "It's like a heavenly light at the end of a long, winding tunnel!"

"You liken my smile to the humans' notion of dying?" he asked flatly.

Well, if he put it that way, then it was a rather morbid comparison. "Um... then... it's like a sparkly unicorn!"

"What... is a unicorn?"

She giggled at his cluelessness (and the abrupt thought of Ulquiorra with a swirly, iridiscent horn on his forehead) and waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind, my love," she cooed, and tilted her head up, offering a short peck against his jaw.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you call me?"

Orihime blinked questioningly. "... My love?" she repeated. "You don't like it?"

"I did not say that," he answered. "I just don't understand its use."

"Well, it's..." she blushed again, embarrassed and a little hurt. "I'm just showing my affection."

"You show me plenty, Orihime," he reminded her, somewhat confused. "Is there a reason for your need to overcompensate?"

"Overcompensate? It's not—well, no, but..." With a sigh, she smiled wanely. "Forget it. I-It's not even a real nickname, anyway. It's just a term of endearment some people like to call their loved ones."

"I find random nicknames to be a bit unnecessary."

Her heart stung a bit at his words, but she couldn't fault him for still being naïve about some aspects of human love. "I guess you still don't like 'Urukkun,' either, huh?" she asked softly.

"I didn't say that." He sighed. "And I've stopped trying to fight your insistence on that a long time ago. It no longer matters."

"But you don't like it."

"Onna," he said in a slightly irritated tone, "you are still going to call me that despite what I say. Why does it matter?"

So Ulquiorra got to call her _onna_ , yet he disliked the pet names she gave him? Her expression soured.

Then again, she has never complained about _onna_ ; even up to now. His weird nickname for her has been around for much longer than _Urukkun_ , or even _Ulquiorra-kun_ , for that matter. Although it didn't start out as anything affectionate, it has long since changed in meaning as they grew closer, and she handled it fine—in fact, she didn't even think much of his usage of _onna_ until this conversation... but _still_.

"... It doesn't."

He watched her skeptically. She should have known it would be easy for him to pick up on her moods. "It doesn't?" he repeated dubiously. He then turned his eyes away, unable to look at her with his next words. "Orihime, are you on that monthly cycle—"

"Ohmygosh! No!" she cried, mortified, her face crimson with utter discomfort. She couldn't believe he even brought that up. "I'm just—" She sighed instead of finishing. "Forget it, Ulquiorra."

Grumpily, she looked off at the distant cluster of trees to her left.

"You dropped the honorific," he noted. "Are you angry at me now?" Ulquiorra seemed amused, but she felt like he was inwardly laughing _at_ her. Nonplussed by her attitude, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Orihime. Look at me."

"When you stop laughing at me."

She couldn't see him at the moment, but she could imagine the smirk on his face. "You are always fabricating things in your head, aren't you? I'm doing no such thing."

"You're doing it on the inside."

"You cannot read minds, Orihime."

She still didn't budge. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her entire body this time, so that all he got was the sight of her back and her vibrant cascade of hair.

"... Are you really mad about this?" he asked her.

"No," she admitted. "Just... hurt."

"I hurt you because I don't understand these terms of endearment?" he summed up smoothly. She heard a rustle as he shifted himself to her. "Is that what it is?" He wasn't mad, nor condescending. It was common for him to gently point out things like this without offending her—not too much, anyway.

"You make it sound like I'm in a bad mood for no reason," she remarked in a slightly whiny tone.

"Well, you are," he told her. "Orihime, I never said I _hated_ these names. But with you, I guess it cannot be helped, anyway; you already refer to me by that awful _Urukkun_ nickname."

She twisted halfway around to glare at him. "It's not awful!" She crossed her arms. "Would you rather I call you something like Apple Pie Face or—"

Apple Pie Face?" he echoed with a bit of incredulity. "You are just being ridiculous right now."

"See?" she retorted. "That'd be more _awful_ than _Urukkun_."

"..."

"And anyway, you still call me _onna_ sometimes," she continued, puffing out a cheek with irritation.

"Does that offend you?"

She averted her eyes, pausing for a second. "Not really, but..."

Ulquiorra slipped an arm around her stomach and pressed her against him, parting his legs enough for her back could fully flatten against his chest. He dipped his head to her ear. "Would you like me to call you something else, then? Other than your name?"

His whispers always caused an enticing shiver up her spine, but she managed to brush off the suggestion. "I-It's not needed."

He kissed the side of her head. "Are you sure, my love?"

Her heart suddenly leaped out of her chest, hammering a million miles a second. Her face turned a beet red, lowered so that he couldn't see.

"I see," he murmured, his nose nuzzling her cheek. "You enjoy such a name."

"Y-y-you don't h-have to force y-yourself to call m-me that." She was a stuttering mess. She didn't actually expect Ulquiorra to call her anything but her name or _onna_ , but the one time he actually called her something else with that velvet tone of his, she became a sorry, lovestruck puddle.

"I enjoy seeing you flustered," he commented with subtle mischief. He laid another kiss against her skin, this time behind her ear. "My love," he muttered again, in a rather sultry growl.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun," she stammered, covering her heated face with her hands. She was ready to faint right there in his arms. "S-Stop it."

He combed back some of her hair to expose her neck. "You haven't looked at me yet," he told her, his mouth grazing her soft flesh. "What is the problem now?"

"I'm embarrassed," she whimpered in a small voice. She whirled back around, but only to bury herself into his shoulder. Her entire face was so hot and so _red_ , and she knew he could feel the tremors throughout her entire being, her body submitting so _easily_ to him.

"But this entertains me," he said huskily. "I think I'm beginning to understand what the fuss is about." He pressed his lips against her head, the arm around her holding her closer.

"How is making me feel faint fun?" she questioned with a pout.

She thought Ulquiorra was going to give her another playful answer, but he didn't. Instead, what he said was rather insightful. "It gives off another level of affection I did not realize existed verbally," he replied softly. He used his free hand to tilt her chin up, bringing her soft brown gaze to his intense green one.

Orihime blinked, touched by his words even though her face continued to burn. "You already tell me you love me, though..."

"But to express such adoration in such a simple manner as often as I please..." he said, his eyes skimming the delicate angles of her face. He didn't finish. Maybe he didn't know how else to explain. Or maybe there wasn't a way to.

He kissed the red on her cheeks and nose. "However, since it proved to be too much for you, I will refrain from using it," he went on. "Except for certain occassions, I suppose."

"Certain occasions?" she repeated suspiciously.

He didn't elaborate on that part. "Besides, I already shower you with enough attention," he added.

Orihime felt her cheeks grow even hotter. True... his feelings for her were always very apparent. His love for her showed in his eyes, in his touch, and in his words. With all of that given, maybe little pet names weren't needed, even though they were a nice touch sometimes.

She sweetly pressed her lips against his. "So, I can still call you Urukkun, right?"

He kissed back, but didn't answer. His eyes were dodgy, preferring to gaze at the patch of grass next to them instead of Orihime herself.

She pulled away slightly to stare at him pleadingly. "Riiiight?" She poked him meaningfully in the chest, at the area where his Hollow hole used to be. "If you call me _onna_ , then I get to call you Urukkun."

He let out a quiet sigh. "You aren't even _asking_ my permission, are you, Orihime?"

She shook her head and smiled, somehow managing to look innocent when her intent was mischievous. "It's Urukkun... or Bat-chan. _And_ Apple Pie Face. I'll even yell them across the school if I see you in the distance—"

"Fine," he immediately answered, still looking rather dismayed. "Urukkun, it is."

Satisfied, she curled against him. But... "Um," she mumbled with a second thought. "Maybe I like Bat-chan better, actually..."

"Don't push your luck, Onna."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed~_


	3. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Family fic this time. Just a slice of Ulquiorra's and Orihime's life as parents to their baby, Meika. It's based off a drabble (same name) I did over at the Ulquihime100 LiveJournal community awhile back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Note: "mei" = bright; "ka" = flower._
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Bleach and all of its characters are property of Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump, and others who rightfully apply.

* * *

  
**\- { First Words } -**   


A pair of pale hands reached into the crib, gently picking up a just-waking 11-month-old baby girl and settling her into warm, waiting arms.

"Meika," Ulquiorra greeted softly, hoisting his daughter against him.

She responded by yawning in his face.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but give her a faint smile. "I assume you napped well."

As if sensing a missing presence in their family of three, Meika began twisting around, making incoherent noises as she searched for her mother.

"Your mother's at the store," he told her, stroking her hair. "She'll be back soon enough."

It seemed that she understood, for she turned back to her father with a bright smile that instantly reminded him of Orihime.

However, that little display of quick understanding and possibly emerging intelligence came from him. Obviously. "You are definitely your father's daughter," he murmured with a bit of self-satisfaction. He leaned his head in to nuzzle against her soft, chubby face, but—

 _Bonk!_

Her head had abruptly collided with his.

Ulquiorra held the baby out at arm's length, hanging his head as he inwardly screamed in pain. On the contrary, a newly energized Meika laughed at him, flailing her limbs with delight.

Rather than his much larger head doing any damage to hers... it was the other way around.

After recovering, the father finally lifted his head, to lightly frown at her as he brought her close again. "I take that back," he told her quietly, using his thumb to gently rub her forehead, even though he was the one hurting. "You are really more like your mother."

In addition to Orihime's hard head, Meika's large brown eyes and dainty nose were nearly identical to hers. The only difference would be the child's dark hair, which was clearly one of Ulquiorra's traits.

Suddenly, she clamped her little hands against either of his cheeks and pressed her lips wetly against his nose.

Another smile tugged at his lips. "Are you apologizing now, Meika?" he teased her, laying a kiss against her head with affection.

 _Family._

It created a new feeling in his heart unlike any other. He didn't know he could experience such a kind of love, but because of Orihime, it became reality. It was honest, and it was innocent. Conceiving this child with her only brought him something so blissful that any verbal description wouldn't do it justice.

"I'm home!" called the familiar voice of his wife from the living room. "Eh? Where is everyone?"

Meika began fussing in his arms, the sound of her mother's voice exciting her. "We're coming," Ulquiorra called back, and with their daughter secure in his arms, made his way to the front of their home.

Orihime was in the midst of putting away groceries in the kitchen when they arrived. Upon seeing the rest of her family, she quickened her task to an almost comical degree.

Ulquiorra stood just outside the kitchen, watching her with amusement. "You don't have to rush," he told her calmly. "We aren't going anywhere."

"No, it's okay," she insisted in a hurried voice. "I'm almost done!"

Before he knew it, Orihime had practically leaped out of the kitchen, finished. "I'm here!" she cheered breathlessly. Her eyes immediately went to Meika, who feebly reached for her.

"Aw, my baby!" she gushed, taking her from Ulquiorra's arms.

His hand weaved through his wife's long, orange-red hair as he let his lips linger against her head.

Orihime smiled sweetly up at him, but a second later, it turned into a concerned frown. "Why do you have such a huge bruise?" she asked. Balancing Meika with one arm, she reached up with the other and laid her fingers tenderly against his forehead.

Ulquiorra flinched. "Ask your daughter."

She bit her lip from laughing, somehow already understanding what had happened. "Poor Ulqui-kun," she replied, gently tilting his face downward so she could kiss his injury.

Meika started to babble and touch Orihime's face, vying for attention and wanting one of her own. The mother promptly kissed her forehead, too. "Don't hurt Papa," she murmured lovingly to her. "He has a sensitive head." She hugged the baby closer to her, her nose grazing her cheek. "That's why his bone mask remains used to be—"

"I could do without you deflating my image in front of our child," Ulquiorra told Orihime. It was a rough utterance, but she already understood it as his normal dry humor.

She giggled. "Says the one with the bruise caused by little Mei-chan." Orihime continued to coddle Meika as she made her way to the couch.

Ulquiorra allowed his face to relax. He let a soft look come over his emerald-hued eyes, for a moment, simply observing his perfect wife and his perfect daughter; watching them just be happy and comfortable.

Yes—this life couldn't have been any better.

He joined them shortly, slipping an arm around the back of the couch behind Orihime as he sat down.

She turned to look at him. "Did you try to get her to talk?" she questioned.

He stared at her blankly. "Talk?" he repeated. "Orihime, she is a baby."

"But she's around old enough to start speaking."

"... I see." Ulquiorra didn't know much about babies beyond what he has experienced thus far with Meika, but he supposed he could take Orihime's word for it.

"Well, let's give it a try, then!" she said enthusiastically. She handed Meika back over to Ulquiorra. "Here. Hold Mei-chan in your lap."

He furrowed a brow as he took the baby from her, complying to her wishes. "What are you doing, Orihime?"

His wife slipped off the couch to seat herself on the floor in front of him, so that she was now eye level with the brown eyes that mirrored her own.

"Say _Mama_ ," Orihime pronounced to Meika.

Their daughter stared back at her cluelessly.

... Followed by silence.

"Perhaps she is too young," Ulquiorra said blandly.

"No, she's not," Orihime scoffed, and turned back to Meika. "Mei-chan," she cooed, cupping their baby's cheeks. " _Mama_!"

. .

It lasted for nearly an hour—just sitting there, watching Orihime try and get their daughter to talk.

Time always seemed to fly for his wife when she was concentrated on something. On the other hand, Ulquiorra was feeling restless, and judging from the fidget of the baby in his lap, their daughter was, as well. She had been responding readily to Orihime's voice, but not paying attention to _what_ she was saying; and now she wanted something new to do.

"You can try this again tomorrow," he spoke up, intervening. "You have been at this for about an _hour_."

His wife frowned, still quite determined to get Meika to speak. "Just a little more..." she pleaded.

"Onna," he sighed. "Let it rest. Clearly, she is not—"

"On... na?"

The parents froze—Orihime, in horror, and Ulquiorra, in surprise.

Until he finally cracked and muffled a snort into Meika's hair.

Orihime stood up and glared at her husband. "Ulquiorra!"

"... I am not to blame for this."

"Onna~!" Meika became grabby for Orihime again, suddenly sure of herself and the word she had just learned to say.

The mother bent back down to give their baby an uneasy smile. "Mei-chan, you're making Mama sad," she murmured with disappointment, and lightly pinched her cheeks before picking her up from Ulquiorra's lap and plopping back onto the couch.

Ulquiorra smirked. "You got what you wanted, did you not?" he asked her. "She said her first word."

Orihime shifted her gaze to the side, seeing his point. "I guess so." She glanced at Meika in her lap. "Isn't that right, Mei-chan?" Feeling marginally better, she kissed the baby's cheeks. "You said your first word!"

Meika patted her mother's face cheerfully. "Onna!"

Orihime sighed with discreet letdown.

Sliding an arm around his wife's waist to bring her close, Ulquiorra whispered huskily in her ear: "Shall we make another baby tonight in hopes he or she will have a proper first word?"

She blushed furiously and broke away. "Ulquiorra," she responded indignantly. "That's not funny." With light vengeance, she looked to the puzzled Meika and tenderly turned her face with one hand, so that she gazed at her father. "Mei-chan, say _Bat-chan_."

"Onna," Ulquiorra hissed. "That is not—" With fiery green eyes, he stared at the baby and pointed at himself. He wasn't going to let Orihime get even. " _Papa_ ," he drawled to her. " _Pa... pa_."

"Baccha?" Meika said questioningly with a smile, slurring the _bat_ and _chan_ together into something completely different.

Ulquiorra didn't even bother trying to hide the openly offended look on his face, especially when both mother and daughter burst into laughter—Orihime's, in triumph, and Meika's, in oblivious happiness.

So, for about a month...

 _... Mama_ and _Papa_ were referred to as _Onna_ and _Baccha._

* * *

 _Confession: I don't know much about babies, so it was a little hard writing Meika. Heh. orz_


	4. Christmas Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ulquiorra's first Christmas, but he would rather not participate in her holiday rituals. However, she has something special planned to spice up their night later, and she wants everything to go perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I had a draft of this done a while ago, but I decided to start over. Obviously, this is the final version... and much better, I think._
> 
>  _Anyway, this is a Christmas present dedicated to the fandom as a thank you for being friendly and accommodating. You've all been good to me, so I'll be good to you... by giving you porn, I guess. XD_
> 
>  _Which brings me to my next thing:_
> 
>  _WARNING: THIS HAS ~SEX~. If lemons offend you, you should skip it. It doesn't happen until the later half, though, so I guess you non-smut readers can read the first half of this story._
> 
>  _Also, if I have this uploaded early, as in before Christmas Day or Christmas Eve (my birthday!), it's because I'm out of town and don't have time for ample internet sessions (boo-hoo)._

"Onna, these lights are always too bright," Ulquiorra said with a frown, looking at the blinking lights on her Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "Turn them off."

Orihime sighed, hurt by his refusal to be merry—even though it was something she should have gotten used to.

She stared at him pleadingly. "But Ulquiorra-kun, it's Christmas..."

She made this argument every day, since the first week of December when she started decorating her apartment up to this day, Christmas Eve. But he always had the same answer:

"No." His scowl deepened. "Turn them off."

Clearly, he was compensating for the happiness of the holiday season by being grumpier than usual. Christmas was too cheerful, he always retorted; too noisy, too glittery, and too bright.

She was nonplussed, however, as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "Aw, you're like my personal Scrooge," she cooed, and kissed his shoulder.

He slid a green eye toward her. "What did you call me?"

"Ebenezer Scrooge!" she repeated enthusiastically. "He's from a story called _A Christmas Carol_! It's about a stingy old man who gets into the Christmas spirit after being visited by ghosts—"

"It sounds moronic."

She pouted, and after a pause, reached up to caress his jaw. "Ulquiorra-kun?"

Hearing the softened tone in her voice, he turned fully to look at her. "What is it, Orihime?" he asked. He almost sounded apologetic about being so harsh with her earlier.

"Say _bah humbug_ ," she requested with an innocent smile.

"Bah—?" His mild expression dropped, replaced by the taciturn one he had been wearing all month. "Onna," he sighed, exasperated. Ulquiorra rose to his feet.

She followed suit, grabbing onto his hand from behind to stop him. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"The kitchen," he said gruffly, his back still to her. "To make tea."

He tried to step forward again, but she squeezed his hand harder, refusing to let him break away. "I'll help you—"

"No," he cut in. "I'll do it myself. Just wait here and admire your foolish celebration."

She suddenly released him, her eyes wide and clouded over by what sounded like _pure hatred_ for a season she loved; one she needed to fulfill her loneliness. She had thought that with him here with her, it would be twice as wonderful, but instead...

Ulquiorra, since he couldn't see her expression, took her silence as compliance to his wishes. With that, he briskly made his way into the kitchen without another word.

Her throat clinched, a lump threatening to spill the tears welling in her eyes.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,_ she chanted to herself, moving to her coat stand. _Don't make it a big deal. Ulquiorra-kun is just being Ulquiorra-kun. Don't cry._

But a hot tear was already streaking down her cheek.

No matter how much she told herself that it was only because Ulquiorra didn't understand Christmas as much as a human would, she still felt like the season has become _spoiled_ because of him; that her efforts have all been stupid. That _she_ was just stupid.

While Ulquiorra continued to busy himself with his tea, a completely soured Orihime slipped on her coat. After shoving her feet into her boots, she left the apartment.

She needed to get out of the negative atmosphere.

By the time she headed out of the complex she lived in, it was already nighttime. The cold was biting against her face. She mentally chided herself for forgetting her scarf, but she didn't want to go back home just to retrieve it.

Anyway, the temperature might provide her some comfort—a small reminder that it _was_ Christmas, and that she should just enjoy the lights and colorful decor. Besides, the frigid breeze helped dry her tears, even though it wasn't _he_ who—

"Onna."

From out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her arm.

 _Ulquiorra-kun?_ Taken aback by the sound of her boyfriend's voice, she whirled around.

He was clothed in nothing but his green, thin, long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and... his _slippers_. She gathered that he had rushed out of the apartment when he found her missing, not even making time to bundle up, much less put on proper shoes. He must have ran, too, for he seemed slightly out of breath.

It was rare for Ulquiorra to do anything illogical, so this was ridiculous. But she suspected that he thought that he was still _invincible_ from everything, including the cold.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with astonishment. "You don't have a coat on!"

He ignored her and cupped her chin. She shifted her eyes to the side, to try to quell the need to look back when his gorgeous green depths stared at her.

"Orihime," he said, examining her face. He must have seen the tearstains, for his voice softened dramatically. "Where do you think you're going?"

She hitched a breath, trying hard to keep her composure in front of him. "I was just going to take a walk..."

"Alone?"

"I—"

She went still when he nuzzled into her hair with care, his lips shivering as he whispered into her ear. "I should have realized how much this meant to you," he told her with honest remorse. "I apologize, Ori—" He faltered, suddenly shuddering.

Unable to bear feeling him tremble from the cold, especially when he tried to hide it, Orihime wrapped her arms around him. She really couldn't stay mad at this man. "And I'm sorry I overreacted, Ulquiorra-kun..."

She felt his hands slip into her front coat pockets to warm his hands. His face buried itself into her neck. His chin was shaking and his nose was like ice.

A little twinge of guilt pinched her heart. "Why did you come out without a jacket?" she asked.

Orihime felt his lips, heated by her warmth, move against her skin as he spoke. "... I don't know," he answered thoughtfully. "I must have not been thinking clearly."

His words were so adorably honest that they made Orihime's entire being melt despite the freezing weather. With a small laugh, she gave him a squeeze. "Let's go home, Ulquiorra-kun," she told him, her holiday spirit returning.

Even with her smaller frame, she did her best to keep him warm, her arms tight around her beloved as they took the short walk back.

. .

While Orihime removed her boots and coat in the comforting toastiness of their apartment, she unexpectedly felt something tickle her arm.

"Orihime, what is this?"

After hanging her coat up, she turned to look. In Ulquiorra's hand was a cluster of small white berries on a green stem with leaves, wrapped with a red ribbon. "Where'd you get that?" she questioned.

"It was in your pocket, and I accidentally pulled it out," he explained.

"Well, it's mistletoe!" Up until now, Orihime had forgotten the last touch to her Christmas decorations. She took the little sprig and held it over both their heads. "Do you know what we do when we find one over our heads?" she quizzed him sweetly.

"... What?" he prompted.

With her free hand against his chest, she balanced herself on her tiptoes and let her lips meet his cool ones. They massaged gently, soothing out the cold. She broke away slowly and looked up at his eyes—they were reflective, registering the meaning.

Just as she regained her footing, he leaned in and quickly captured her lips. The ardor of his kiss surprised her a bit, warranting a little _mm!_ out of her. The mistletoe fell from her hand, her fingers threading passionately into his hair. Her lips parted to allow his tongue into her mouth. She felt him sigh into the kiss, letting go of his restrictive front as he wound his arms around her.

Ulquiorra led her to the couch. She sank into the cushions, her mouth never leaving his as he stretched himself on top of her. His body was at a normal temperature again; so sensually warm, so good and hard against hers. It was better than hot cocoa, better than a kotatsu table, and better than a cup of hot tea.

"You feel hot," he noted, his lips dipping to her neck. "But it doesn't seem that you are feverish."

She whimpered in response. She was lost in his affection, every bit of his touch burning her flushed flesh with desire. Without thinking, she slid her legs up either of his, spreading so that he pressed against her more intimately. One of Ulquiorra's hands snuck up her thigh, reaching underneath her blue sweater dress while his lips and tongue playfully glided over her throat, down to the bit of skin between her collarbones, revealed by the scooped collar.

A soft gasp escaped her, the brush of his fingers sneaking to her dampening nether region. But as soon as he started peeling her leggings off, she protested, suddenly remembering something. Her hands shot out to stop him. "Wait, Ulquiorra-kun," she panted. "Not yet."

He gave her a slight glare. "What do you mean?" he asked her impatiently.

She blushed. "I... have something saved for later," she replied awkwardly. "Part of your Christmas present."

Now intrigued, Ulquiorra eyed her with suspicion. "Most of those gifts under your Christmas tree are already for me from you," he muttered. "Why the need for another?"

She pulled the hem of her skirt down, although her 'surprise' was still hidden regardless. "I-It's _special_. I don't want to spoil it just yet..."

He put a hand over hers, stilling her movements. "Show me," he demanded, his deep emerald eyes piercing her will to resist him.

"L-Later," she insisted weakly. The color of her cheeks deepened to red, but she refused to give in.

She had wanted to keep her lingerie a secret until it was later in the night, when it was closer for them to go to bed. It would be closer to Christmas Day, she had reasoned in her mind, and that it would be nice have such sweet love and intimacy right when the clock struck for the holiday.

"I want you _now_ ," he growled. The feel of his lips against her ear shocked pleasure through her nerves. She had to purse hers together to keep from whimpering again. "What is the point in waiting?"

"I had something all planned out in my head," she explained, hitching a breath when he lightly bit the edge of her ear and then parts of her neck. He was becoming aggressive. "Ulquiorra-kun, I wanted us to... to _finish_ when it's midnight or—" She held back a moan when his fingers traveled along her inner thigh again; to rub against her sex. "—later..."

"What _plan_?" Even with the irritation in his voice, the huskiness of his tone in her ear sent her shivering hopelessly against him. "You think too romantically," he continued, pushing the skirt of her sweater dress up to her waist.

She frowned, disheartened. "But Ulquiorra-kun..."

"I already know what you are doing. It is easier to discontinue the—" Ulquiorra suddenly halted his words. He lifted his head to look at her, his expression rather soft.

Maybe he was remembering what happened earlier that evening.

He furrowed a brow at her. "If you go ahead with your entire little plan right now," he said carefully, "will you agree to reveal your 'present' early?"

She blinked. She didn't expect the suggestion. "... Now?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra kissed her lips; gently this time. "I want to appreciate all you do for me," he murmured. Then with a startled look, she saw a smirk on his lips appear for the first time that day. "... However, you are hard to resist."

"Really?" Her face heated up, flustered.

"Does that seriously still surprise you? Is that not why you are even doing this?"

She giggled softly, seeing his point. They have been together for months, and it had been clear early on that not only was he fond of her heart and all that made Orihime _her_ —his _strange woman_ , as he liked to call her—but he was quite taken by her physically, as well.

"Um... o-okay, then!"

. .

"Onna..." Ulquiorra muttered several moments later, unamused. "What is the point of this?" His hands reached for his face—

—but Orihime was fast to grab his wrists, preventing him from taking off the red blindfold over his eyes. "Nooo," she whined, "you'll ruin it!"

"This is childish," he snapped, pulling away. "We're already in the bedroom. Let me..."

His words trailed off; he must have heard the rustle of her clothing. Orihime smiled as his frown went from dismayed to wary. When she tossed her sweater dress at his feet, his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Orihime?"

She answered by adding her leggings to the heap, leaving her naked except for the super secret lingerie she promised him. It was white, silky, and sparkly; a snow-like underwear set she had saved up money for. The panties were simple: glittery white but hugged her full hips and buttocks. The bra was more elaborate: lined with a soft, smooth, feather-like fabric at the top. It fit snugly but perfectly on her, making the assets she was known for much more noticeable, but flattering.

Orihime moved to stand directly in front of him, to save him the effort of searching for her. She touched his jaw to let him know she was there. "Can I kiss you?" she asked him.

If he didn't have his eyes covered, she would have probably seen him roll his eyes at her. "You are asking my permission?"

"Ulquiorra-kun," she chided softly, tilting his head downward. "Humor me."

His nose brushed against hers tentatively, in search of her lips. When he found them, he kissed her gingerly; with caution. His hands ventured to her, lightly clasping her waist. His tingling warmth on her bare skin swarmed across her midsection and between her legs.

"Is this over yet?" he whispered. His hands glided up her sides, generously feeling the hourglass curves of her body.

"No..." Orihime breathed against his lips, barely audible; weakening. It was gradually getting harder to stick to what she had planned to do. She had forgotten about her own self-control; that Ulquiorra swayed her so easily with his caresses.

He responded by kissing her again, his fingers sneaking over her dewy skin, up to her bra. "But I am eager to see this," he muttered after he found the feather trim. His fingers then felt along the top of her breasts, the temptuous squeeze of her bust on the bra cups.

"I want you to just _feel_ for now, Ulquiorra-kun."

She stared, riveted as he licked his lips—she must have done something right. It wasn't as though she hasn't seen it before when they were in the bedroom. She just always found the motion so alluring that she would almost stop breathing.

Orihime slid her hands under his shirt, slender hands feeling for his taut abdominal muscles.

Getting the hint, Ulquiorra pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. He let his mouth guide itself across her jaw, gaining confidence in what he couldn't see. His hands roamed once more, this time over her back, plunging over her buttocks. She could tell, by the furrow of his brow, that he was letting his imagination run wild.

She lifted her chin to kiss his neck. She then to let her soft, hot tongue circling around what she remembered was a sensitive spot. Ulquiorra hitched a breath, not expecting it at all. With reflex, he tensed his grip on her, unconsciously crushing her hips against his.

Without his sight, his capacity to feel seemed to have heightened.

She reached her hands into his hair so she could angle his head closer to her. She blew gently into his ear. He shuddered.

"Orihime..." he couldn't help but sigh. He pressed his lips against her shoulder.

She daringly allowed her tongue to dart out and circle the edge of his ear, wanting to hear more of him—these sounds only _she_ could urge out of such a hard, intense man.

A low groan escaped his lips, and he pressed himself more insistently against her, to make her feel that he was ready. After a titillating glide of his fingers up her spine, Ulquiorra weaved his hand into her long, vibrant locks, using them to carefully pull her head back and expose her throat. He trailed wet kisses downward until he reached her sternum. Orihime arched into him, moaning softly when his teeth delicately grazed the top of her breast.

Orihime's fingers fumbled for his pants. She undid the belt buckle, and after unbuttoning his jeans, pulled them down and off completely, revealing plain black boxer-briefs and a prominent bulge.

He seemed surprised when he suddenly sensed her falling to her knees, her lips offering short kisses along his stomach before she went eye-level with his hips.

"Orihime," he muttered slowly. He felt for her head, and put a firm, soothing hand on top. "I know you do not like—"

"It's okay," she assured him sweetly, sliding the hem of his underwear down until it joined his pants on the floor. "I want to do this for you."

"... If you are sure." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You may stop whenever you wish."

Out of all the things Orihime and Ulquiorra have done sexually, pleasuring him orally was what she was the shyest and most adamant about for some reason. To her relief, he never once coerced her into it; but it was Christmas, and she wanted everything to be special for the man she loved.

Moreover, she somehow felt more confident with him blindfolded.

Her mouth timidly slipped over his arousal. Ulquiorra reflexively bucked against her, unable to contain a heavy sigh. His reaction emboldened her to swirl her tongue around him, around the tip and down the shaft. The movements were zealous but unhurried, her mouth savoring the taste and feel of him; her ears welcoming the soft but ardent sighs that betrayed his cool pride.

She closed over him more deeply, her wet strokes coaxing him to release. He started to gently thrust into her mouth, his breathing becoming less and less controlled as she went on.

Orihime managed a peek up at him. His jaw was slightly slack, his head bowed. He was engrossed in pleasure. It was encouraging, and such a turn-on that for a moment, she was unable to turn away.

All of a sudden, his hands briefly gripped her reddish locks, warning her. "Orihime..." he grunted.

Intimidated, Orihime reactively backed away as he aimed himself downward, spilling his seed on top of the pile of clothes with a gratified sigh.

She stood up, her cheeks reddened. She was embarrassed that there were still some things she couldn't do. "I-I didn't—sorry..."

Ulquiorra blindly held a hand out to reassure her. "Orihime," he panted. "It is all right."

"But..."

With caution, he successfully stepped over the now soiled clothing and walked toward her, using her utterance as guidance. Finding herself his arms, he lowered his lips to her ear. "It felt good," he told her in a low voice. He nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. "Perhaps the blindfold enhanced the experience."

"Ah..." was all she could reply with as his lips began to knead her skin, dissolving any disagreement she might have.

"Can I take this off now?" he questioned again. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her underwear, caressing the soft, bare curve of her rear. The sensation set Orihime's nerves on fire. "I feel rather impatient," he added in a deep voice.

Too far in to say otherwise, she uttered, "yes" in a half-moan.

Weakly, she slid off the cloth over his eyes and dropped it to the ground. Even though he had been blindfolded only briefly, she had already missed seeing his eyes; the catch of the adoring gaze that calmed her at times, and at other ones, excited her.

Placing a tender kiss against her lips, Ulquiorra backed her into the bed, laying her face up so he could see what the fuss with her lingerie was about.

Orihime watched with a hopeful, but self-conscious look as the eyes of the man poised over her traced over her figure, the emerald depths never missing a patch of smooth flesh nor a piece of fitted fabric. He said nothing, but from his expression alone, she could see that he was marveled by her. Those powerful eyes singed her defenses; craving her. They sparked more wet heat between her legs, and she wanted no more than for Ulquiorra to touch her—no, more than that... to _ravish_ her.

With one hand, he let his fingers travel from her heart, between her breasts, and over her stomach. He bent his head down, his lips following their path. He kissed her delicately, as if not to mar the form he loved so much.

Orihime let out a little mewl, restless.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was content with taking his time.

His hand felt the fabric of her panties, including the moistened front. When his thumb brushed over it, her hips rose, sharp bliss searing her entire body. An unsteady sigh spilled from her lips.

With an aching slowness, he pulled the underwear off. Immediately after, his head disappeared to her pelvic area.

"Um, Ulquiorra-kun?" she spoke up. She didn't know why she said his name so puzzledly; she already know what he was going to—

His tongue suddenly entered her, sliding into her soaked slit. She moaned softly, her hips automatically moving against him as he began to stroke and suck that swollen nub with slow but powerful movements.

Unlike her, Ulquiorra was by no means shy about pleasuring her in this manner, and thus... has become quite adept at it.

Without warning, Orihime already felt an orgasm quickly rushing toward her. "Ulqui—"

It crashed through her before she could even finish his name. She threw her head back with an erratic gasp. Her toes curled, her fingers digging into the sheets as she trembled against his face.

Perhaps he was _too_ adept at it.

Her heart was pounding when Ulquiorra crawled over her again. He peered down at her reddened, disconcerted face, a smirk crossing his own.

She supposed she made his ego stretch by about a mile.

He angled in and dragged his lips from her blushing cheek to her ear. "And you wanted to wait," he whispered, a sliver of sultry playfulness lying underneath his serious tone.

She pouted. "Ulquiorra-kun..."

His mouth ventured over her again, this time to her sternum. His hand reached behind her to expertly unhook her bra and toss it aside, freeing her ample breasts. As soon as the tip of his tongue made contact with a hardened nipple, she moaned with abandon, her chest jerking upward. It energized her, stirring arousal in her loins again, urging her hips to press against his. The touch between them was slick and seething with need. She was drowning in the warmth that surrounded her.

His hand replaced where his mouth had been, his fingers rolling her nipple as he hungrily covered her mouth with his, his tongue pushing past her parted lips.

Then at last, he filled her. With a long, smooth motion, he completed her perfectly; full of enough slippery friction to send her quivering with unadulterated ecstasy. She could feel every achingly sweet inch of him, moving within her as they made love. It was mind-numbing silk that took her to inescapable heights, and it only went higher; and the longer they went, the harder he reached, rubbing more urgently against that special spot inside her.

Orihime grasped desperately at the pillows around her, her fingers digging into them. Her cries became more halting and shrill as the orgasm crept closer.

His hands reached for her wrists, clinging fiercely. His breathing was uneven, too much for even someone like him to be able to control. From that and the way he held her—close and with full, open emotion—Orihime knew that she wasn't the only one who was getting close.

The orgasm finally seeped into her, thickly like molasses. It was dense and powerful, and still steadily climbed until its peak rendered her frozen. Her final moan ripped through the air, reverberating off the walls of their bedroom.

He came right after her, his own moan much quieter but just as unbridled. It was captivating. She loved her normal Ulquiorra just the way he was, but it was also incredibly refreshing to see and hear him so unguarded.

Letting go of his hands, Orihime reached up to touch his cheeks where his tear marks used to be, causing his eyes to catch hers.

He gave her a long, sluggish kiss. "I have never heard you... _scream_ like that," he murmured with a faint smirk.

She blushed. "Well... I've never heard _you_ moan like that," she countered with a small giggle.

Ulquiorra didn't reply. Instead he kissed her again. It overflowed with rare, unabashed emotion for her; tender and sweet. Orihime felt nothing else but his security; of the intimate, unbreakable bond they shared.

"It's not yet midnight," he growled softly, one dizzying moment later.

"Hm?"

"Did you not want this to _last_?" he asked her pointedly, one hand sneaking to her breasts. His knuckles brushed the side of one. "Is this not what you wanted out of Christmas?"

Oh—so that was what he meant.

Orihime gasped as his fingers began massaging it in his hand. "I..." she sighed helplessly. "We don't have to, Ulqui—" She cut herself off to hitch a shaky breath when his tongue met her earlobe; and another as he grinded his hips carefully against her. At that point, she couldn't turn back. All of it felt too good.

She slid her legs around his waist. "You're so festive, Ulquiorra-kun," she breathed jokingly.

Ulquiorra rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top. For a moment, Orihime stared down at him in awe—his messy dark hair, the glisten of his skin, the seductive glint in his green eyes.

This man was so... _perfect_.

The two didn't bother with much else foreplay. Instead, Ulquiorra hurriedly sank into her. His thrusts were deliciously rough this time around, the throb and heat of their previous orgasms fueling the newly building ones.

Flattening herself against his form, Orihime rested her face against his perspiring neck, panting heavily as she rocked against him. Ulquiorra hooked his hands around her thighs and spread her, allowing him deeper access; to submerge her in utter pleasure.

The orgasm arrived much sooner than she realized. Not before long, the climax hit her hard. Unlike her previous one, the powerful jolt coursed through her all at once. Her hands rushed out to fist the bedsheets at either side of Ulquiorra's head as she writhed on top of him, burying her face into his shoulder and moaning his name over and over.

With a few more thrusts, he came into her with a short, but overwhelmingly satisfied groan. His lips scrambled for hers. With his fingers entangled in her long, damp hair, he kissed her with fervor until their orgasms died down.

After recovery, Orihime cast her curious eyes on the alarm clock next to the bed. 10:45, it read. Then she curled against Ulquiorra, kissing his chest where his heart was. It pulsed hard and healthily against her lips.

She smiled.

"Are you tired, Orihime?" he questioned, staring idly at the ceiling.

"Just a little," she replied absently. "Why?"

He moved, drifting his eyes meaningfully towards her. His expression had some light exasperation, as if she should _know_ why—which was something she only then realized.

Orihime's jaw dropped a bit. Again? He wanted to go _again_? How much energy did he have? "Ulquiorra-kun, I agreed to do this early so that—"

"Clearly, it seems that I have changed my mind," he interrupted her with unchangeable resolve.

Propping herself up, she leveled her gaze at him, frowning down at his subtle consideration.

It wasn't about having sex itself.

Without him saying much, she had understood. It was barely noticeable, and if he hadn't shot that look at her, she wouldn't have gotten the hint. But she _knew_ him, and even such a simple expression said a lot.

He felt like he owed her for refusing to partake in her celebration of Christmas for the past few weeks; that he had been _rude_ about it. Orihime couldn't blame him, though. It would be a strange and off-putting holiday for a reformed Espada who didn't have a jovial kind of personality.

It made her feel like the spoiled one.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at her. "You are thinking that tonight was your fault," he surmised.

She sighed and collapsed against him again, burying her eyes into him.

He began stroking her hair. It felt gentle and sweet, despite the gruffness in his voice. "... I feel otherwise," he admitted quietly.

"It's not!" she insisted. Her face grew hot. "I'm just... a spoiled brat sometimes around you."

"... That is completely untrue, you foolish woman," he scolded her.

"No, it's not!" she whined.

"Yes, it—" He caught himself, as if realizing what kind of argument he was about to get into with her. "Orihime," he started over in a milder voice. "You worry too much. I don't see you in the manner you think I do." He paused. "... You wished for something specific and _special_ ; I wanted to appease you."

Abruptly, she straightened herself over him again, her lips hovered over his, her wide brown eyes fastened onto his green. It surprised her. To already know was one thing, but to hear it right out of his mouth was infinitely much greater.

Ulquiorra stared questioningly at her. "What?" he asked.

Orihime shook her head, her nose brushing against his. "Nothing," she replied softly, and pecked him lightly on the lips.

He seemed like he was going to say something, but she left him no chance to do so. She immediately kissed him again, letting her soft, moist lips linger this time. She wanted to drink in his love, as well as have him feel her utmost gratitude.

"I realized that I'm happy enough as it is," she told him honestly. "I have you here with me for Christmas." She smiled. "It's not lonesome anymore."

Ulquiorra moved some stray bangs out of her face. "I understand..." he mumbled with thought. "Your previous holidays have not been as fulfilling."

Of course, Orihime had her friends, but they had families to spend their holidays with. On the other hand, she had relied on the joy of the season to distract herself. It was why she had been mad at Ulquiorra in the first place. It was also why this year turned out better than the others.

He shifted, laying her back on the bed. He sat up briefly to unfold the comforter at the edge of the bed before stretching it over their lying forms. "Then I will make sure you are never lonely again," he vowed in soft but noble voice, sliding his arms around her when he returned to her side.

Orihime snuggled into him more tightly, blanketing herself in all the warmth around her; this love.

Thinking back, maybe she didn't need to go to great lengths to have an intimate Christmas with Ulquiorra—nor even to have a 'perfect' holiday.

Because no matter what happened, she was going to spend it in his arms. Nothing about that could spoil her Christmas.


	5. Subtle Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without calendars in Hueco Mundo, Orihime knew it was September 3rd—her birthday. She expected to spend it alone, but Ulquiorra, in an unexpected display of consideration, offers her a present that is deceptively subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Bleach and all of its characters are property of Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump, and others who rightfully apply.

In the living world, it would've been Orihime's birthday.

It has been a long time since she last saw her home. Although she had gotten used to the timelessness of Hueco Mundo, she was still somehow able to keep track of the halcyon days she left behind...

"I'm coming in."

Ulquiorra's footfalls were purposeful as he approached, but there was no food cart, nor servant; only him. It somewhat surprised her that he came—even more so when he sat down next to her.

The brush of his arm against hers... _tingled_.

"Today, you should not be alone," he explained without looking at her.

Her eyes widened. Her heart thumped with shock and then hammered with unexplainable yearning. She was so moved that she choked on her breath, the emotions built up from being trapped, being alone, and being powerless suddenly releasing as hot tears streaking down her cheeks.

Her sniffles were quick to catch his attention, and she soon felt his eyes bore into her. They weren't harsh nor irritated; it was his curiosity observing her.

But Orihime realized that it was deeper than even that; it was concern. It was well-hidden, but because of his frequent visits, it wasn't hard for her to spot, even if it was the tiniest glint.

He reached his thumb up to wipe her cheeks. It was a cautious gesture, as if it was his first time to show solace and was afraid of making some sort of error.

Afterward, he pulled his hand back to stare down at his fingers, captivated. "I don't understand," he said under his breath. "Why do you give me this heavy sensation in my chest, and why does it worsen when you cry?"

She continued to stare at him, but this time out of disbelief. "... What?"

"Why does such a simple gesture such as this—" He gripped her chin roughly, disallowing her from looking away, "—create a strange tingle throughout my body?"

Orihime had described their physical contact earlier the same way— _tingling_.

Ulquiorra was expecting answers from her. After all, these were human sensations, and as a human, she guessed it was her duty to tell him. She couldn't, however, respond without asking him one herself.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" she questioned softly.

A long pause followed until Ulquiorra shoved his hands back into his pockets, in a hasty way that showed his uncertainty. "... I hear that people like you celebrate the day you were born," he told her slowly.

But why did he bother with _hers_? As her captor, it wouldn't have made sense for him to do anything because he _wanted_ to. For him, everything was done on assignment. "Were you ordered to see me because of that?" she continued to question, ignoring the annoyance in his sharp green eyes.

"It was not an order."

She had to clench her jaw to keep it from dropping, to lower her eyes so he wouldn't see them rounded like saucers.

Ulquiorra had wanted to be here, to give her the subtle present of fulfilling her loneliness. It was pleasantly surprising that he could be thoughtful at all.

 _And do something out of his own free will..._

"You wanted to be here," she breathed, echoing her own thoughts. Her gaze drifted back to his. "But... but _why_?"

After all that has happened, why would he, as an Espada, care? Wasn't she a lowly human? Wasn't she not worth his time?

"Ulquiorra?" she prodded again.

Refusing to answer, he rose from the couch; hurriedly, like his visit had been a mistake that he was only now aware of.

She knew it wasn't.

Orihime shot to her feet. "Wait, Ulquiorra!" She managed to catch him mid-way across her room, her hand impulsively reaching out to grasp his wrist.

He stiffened. "Release me," he ordered her in a low rasp. His powerful green gazed burned into her, much in the same way hers was as well.

"No," she replied, full of steadfast resolve.

Orihime wanted to fancy the idea that he was more than her captor, more than a servant to Aizen Sousuke. Her heart hoped for a chance to see an Ulquiorra who thought and _felt_ for himself. And maybe somewhere deeply buried inside, he had warmth, some of which could be saved for _her_.

She wanted him to care because she saw that inkling of empathy. She swore on her life that it was there, waiting to be pulled out and embraced. She felt it when he sat next to her, in his words, and even now as he masked his face with that stern look.

"Do not make me throw you back onto the couch," he warned.

"Why not the cold, hard ground?" she challenged softly, using tactics he often used—the probing questions, the quiet taunts. Around him she felt braver. She was sure-footed, unwavering. She could speak up when she needed to without fearing the repercussions. "Wouldn't someone like you feel _nothing_ if you—"

" _What is your point?_ " his voice finally boomed, violently pulling his arm out of her grip. "Do you want me to abuse you? To hate you? Do you want me to resort to such a pathetic level?" His jaw tensed, his eyes narrowed. "I have _dignity_ , you foolish woman."

He shoved his hands angrily into his pockets and made his way to the door.

Orihime's spirit wilted, but only for a moment. She lifted her eyes to his back in defiance. "It's not very dignified to threaten to shove food down my throat."

"You are still talking?" he questioned coldly, stopping in his tracks.

"Ulquiorra." Her tone was unusually stern, and she guessed that might have been enough for him to be taken aback, for he paused; as if gathering enough patience to respond to her.

"... I _threatened_ you—as you put it—before I understood what I was dealing with," he finally answered. "Before—"

He suddenly faltered, afraid to make another 'mistake.' The Ulquiorra under Aizen's command wasn't supposed to reassure a prisoner, and yet _this_ Ulquiorra had been about to do just that.

"Before you began to care," she finished for him. The quiet utterance seemed loud in the room.

He didn't move. "Nonsense."

"It's not!" she screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls. His frustration was really getting to her. Ulquiorra was trying to deny everything that had taken place in this room, and all for what?

"Onna, it was some small, petty moment. Why—"

"You asked the questions first," she said over him, irritated tears welling in her eyes, the lump in her throat obstructing the confidence in her voice. "But I know I don't need to answer it... you already know. You did something you _wanted to do_ by seeing me out of your own free will; by being here on my _birthday_! You're just pretending it didn't happen because it's not one of your stupid duties assigned by Aizen!"

His eyes filled with offended fury.

"There's no way I can forget this, Ulquiorra," she went on, her composure falling into hurt sobs. She was unable to keep that strong front. Nonetheless, she refused to back down her stare, to let his weaken her. "You made me happy..."

Even as her vision blurred, she saw it again. A glint of softness within hard, unforgiving green. His hand rose to his chest. A look of what looked like pain crossed his face. She understood it clearly: the ache of longing; even with that hole. It both swelled and pained her own heart.

Finally, he stepped forward. "Someone like me," he uttered thoughtfully, "gave you that kind of feeling?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered, watching as he came closer, shortening the distance. It didn't take long for him to stand right in front of her again.

He lifted a hand and gripped her chin again, in the same way he did before. It was as if he was trying to channel that same emotion—the tingle of her warmth against his fingers.

"I still don't understand you," he muttered, his voice milder than she expected. "Nor how this came to be."

Slowly, she managed a smile. The last of her tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes reflecting the endearment she found in him. "Sometimes being in love works like that," she told him.

"Love?" he repeated.

Her cheeks glowed a faint pink. The words had rolled off her tongue with that much ease, hadn't they? Maybe whatever this was between them wasn't as unexpected as she had thought.

Fascinated by the rosiness of her face, his finger pressed curiously against her cheek. He didn't say anything, much less ask questions. His eyes and hand simply traced carefully over her features.

She stared at him, her heart racing. Ulquiorra was _touching_ her _face_. Despite the awkwardness in the action, she felt moved, her chest stirring with her own inklings of affection. Like him, she didn't know how it started, but it made her feel lighter than a feather—even more so now that it laid itself out in the open.

Her eyes widened as his face came closer, but she didn't dare look away from those almost-glowing green eyes.

He didn't stop leaning in until their lips touched. It began clumsy and inexperienced, yet also soft and welcoming; it was moist, his mouth molding perfectly against hers as they both gained confidence in the kiss.

But abruptly, like he had woken from a reverie, he backed away. He stared at her again, but this time with an open shock she actually found adorable.

She blushed again. "I didn't quite expect that to happen, either," she spoke up, lightly reassuring him.

Ulquiorra didn't reply. Instead, he held his chest again, but instead of an expression of pain, she found him expressing something much more relaxed. She had never seen him sigh, but that was what he just did.

She didn't see the emotion curved on his lips, but she could tell that he was happy. Without the guardedness in his face and in his posture, he was quite handsome.

His eyes abruptly caught hers. From out of nowhere, a jolt coursed through her veins—attracting her, spurring her body to move on its own.

And finally, to physically cling to him.

Against her soft form, Ulquiorra's was lean but muscular. Surprisingly warm. Even more so, she was a perfect fit; they were pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

Did he ever have the experience of being held? Of someone freely caring for him?

She felt Ulquiorra's chest move as he hitched a breath, full of hesitation. He seemed unsure at first about letting go of his inhibitions. It was all new; maybe too new for him to take.

But gradually, he gave in.

He mimicked her by sliding his own arms around her. Once he sank into her embrace, he had no desire to let go. He held her tightly, desperate for this new feeling between them, eagerly wanting more of the emotion that filled his heart to its brim.

Orihime leaned against him, her ear against his chest.

Suddenly, she let out a small gasp. Something was beating into her ear, fast and hard; vivacious but confused. It was in disbelief that there existed something this man's eyes couldn't see.

 _Ulquiorra's heart?_

She knew well that where his heart should be was a prominent hole; emptiness—and still, something like _this_ was possible. It was the most wonderful feeling to know that she gave him something so precious and _real_ within him.

"Ulquiorra..." she whispered, softly smiling with relief. "... You do have a heart."

He didn't respond, nor did he move.

It was Orihime who took the initiative, lifting a hand. Careful fingers crept up his chest with curiosity. She felt for the zipper at his neck and began to slowly pull it down, with the urge to find out if there was anything there in his chest; if this special occurrence between them created something that both their eyes could literally see; that could prove to Ulquiorra that—

His hand clamped over hers just as the zipper reached his chest, revealing the hole that reminded the both of them who and what he was. Orihime withheld a sigh of slight disappointment.

Ulquiorra roughly dropped her hand to her side. "Enough," he muttered. It was a strange tone to hear. It didn't sound like an order, nor a remark of irritation. He said it with uncertainty about the next step after _feeling_.

He broke away. Without another word, he tucked his hands into his pockets and began making his way to the door.

She frowned at his back, hurt. "Wait, Ulquiorra—"

"Onna," he voiced with authority as he stopped just before the door.

She instantly shut up, freezing mid-step as she ran after him.

"I am only starting to understand what lies between us," he explained without turning around. "So, let _this_ happen at a gradual pace."

Orihime immediately understood what he meant and smiled. "Okay," she said gratefully. "We'll take things slow, Ulquiorra."

Satisfied with her answer, he closed the door behind him, his distancing footsteps lighter than she remembered; less burdened.

Her heart beat fast, soaring for the first time in ages—since her _last_ birthday, in fact.

This present was much better than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a drabble I did for the Ulquihime100 LJ community. The prompt was "birthday" and was presented during Orihime's birthday week; that's why it's birthday-themed even though it's nowhere close to September 3rd. XD
> 
> Also, this was not meant to coincide with the timeframe of the manga/anime in terms of the heart conversation, etc.


	6. Ab Imo Pectore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain of the Guard of the Kingdom of Espada De La Ira, Ulquiorra, has gone from spying on the Princess of Anima Solis, Orihime, and her kingdom, to swearing to protect her instead. But knowing how fast and deeply he was falling for her, and she for him, he knew it was about time he confessed his biggest sin against her country and hope that their love would be spared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot piece based off Rusky Boz's "Royalty" fan art. I mainly concentrated on the UlquiHime part of it. I'm a fan of the fantasy genre, so this one stuck out to me in particular. I also deviated a bit from what she wrote about it.
> 
> Ab imo pectore literally means "from the deepest part of my chest" in Latin, but it can be interpreted as "from the bottom of my heart." (According to Wikipedia, anyway...)
> 
> . .
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all of its characters are property of Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump, and others who rightfully apply.

__****

**\- Ab Imo Pectore -**

Captain Ulquiorra Cifer grasped some falling cherry blossom petals into his palm as he waited under the tree.

The pink color was innocent and unassuming against the black of his gloves—ones that covered the hands that slaughtered the people of two villages in that woman _'s_ kingdom, Anima Solis, a place of warmth and the richness of life that opposed his own kingdom of mostly wrath and cold pride. Indeed, Princess Orihime's home was intriguing.

 _She_ was intriguing.

Ulquiorra wasn't supposed to fall in love with the woman he was initially assigned to spy on. He was to get close, but not in a way that made his heart leap whenever she smiled at him, or in a way that banished his inner demons when they embraced. They were supposed to be enemies. After all, they had been polar opposities: he relied on pure logic and indifference, while she used empathy and love.

And yet here he was, comfortably living in this world instead of his own, tranquil with knowing how that woman felt about him and vice versa. Their love ran deep; enough for Oihime to call him her "soulmate." Ulquiorra wasn't keen on believing in something so frivolous, but he did accept that there was a blissful, unexplainable connection between them.

Now he might lose all that they shared because he needed to be honest with her. To live a lie just to keep her at his side was not right. However, he just didn't know if she will see beyond his past and continue to embrace who he was _now_.

Back then, he cared for little but pleasing the king who gave him a roof over his head and the means of defending himself; purpose in an otherwise hollow life. The event and his former willingness to follow such a horrid man became a heavy, regretful burden on his shoulders. Orihime had shown him that there was _so much more_ to life.

But could he find that serenity even without her in it?

"You haven't yet told me if you are formally renouncing your loyalty to your king," rang in a sweet voice from behind. "He and his minions went into hiding after his dramatic announcement of betrayal, you know—hibernating like..." She paused, puffing out a cheek in thought. "Like grizzly bears, I guess."

 _This odd woman._ He withheld a smirk as the petals slipped from his fingers. Princess Orihime had a tendency to force such a light-hearted expression on his face.

"That is a light tone for such heavy words, Princess," he replied.

"That's because I know you always make the right choices."

At this, he swallowed uncomfortably.

He felt her arms wrap affectionately around one of his. He made the mistake of turning to her; to that beautiful face lighting up at him.

She loved him. It was no question.

So how could he tell this woman what he had done? That her beloved subjects had been slaughtered under his command? That he did not hesitate to partake in such a gruesome practice?

He had his second thoughts, but Orihime deserved honesty. Even if things did not end the way he wished, at least his conscience would be clear. At least he would have told her the truth. This was not something he should keep from her.

He reached over, lifting one of her hands to kiss it. "Princess, will you always remember how much you've taught me about the heart?" he asked her.

She blinked up at him. "Of course!" she exclaimed, and then pouted. "And I told you to call me by my name."

"I am protecting a princess. I will respect you as such."

"But you used to be really mean and called me _Woman_ ," she teased. "And moreover, we're lovers."

Ah, yes... they were.

Ulquiorra's stomach continued to churn with dread, a feeling that worsened as each minute passed. He briefly squeezed her hand as he set it back to her side. "Do you know how much I feel for you? Will you remember that?"

By habit, Orihime's gaze locked onto his. "I always see it in your eyes, my love," she replied easily. However, with a closer look, she finally caught on to his uneasy mood. "... Ulquiorra? What's the matter?"

He gripped her chin with tender fingers. He wanted her pretty eyes to ease his nerves, but they only deepened his anxiety.

There was no turning back now.

"Princess," he muttered seriously. "... I was not upfront with you."

Almost as quick as her smile formed, it fell. "W-What? What are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused and hurt.

"I am not new to the Espadan Royal Order, as you believed," he admitted. "I was knighted long before that. I was here two years ago, in a commanding rank even then." He watched her carefully. "And it was I who led the mission against—"

"The town of Karakura? And Kagamino Village?" she uttered in wide-eyed shock. Her hands pressed over her heart, fingers clutching the fabric of her dress. " _You_ led the massacre?"

His attempt at reconciliation was only going to dig him a dark grave—one that deepened with every word.

"... At the time, I did not give any of it a second thought," he continued, remaining as truthful as he had promised himself. His tone remained even and calm, but Orihime's mute horror continued to escalate. "Every swipe of my sword was unfeeling, almost cold-blooded. I saw the mission as a job to appease the Espadan King, regardless of the lives those people lived. I had readily obeyed his orders—"

In the midst of his speech, she took several steps away from him. The painful betrayal in her normally darling brown eyes was too much for him to bear. He knew then that he wasn't going to be forgiven.

But really, should he have expected it?

He stretched a hand out, silently pleading with her. "Wait," he uttered in an unsteady but powerful voice. "Let me finish—"

"I-I've heard enough, Ulquiorra," she stammered, her eyes clouding over. "Enough."

"This was all before—"

"All this time... how can I trust you now?" she asked him in a trembling whisper, interrupting him again. "How do I know you will not do something like this ag—oh, god, you _made love to me_ and you were the one who murdered my people!"

"Those attacks are my past," he insisted, but it seemed that no matter how authoritative and soldier-like he sounded, she would not listen to him. He reached for her again, but she only shrank back further. "I am different now. _You changed me._ That was long before my cousin's and your brother's marriage arrangement was even—"

"All those people," she breathed heartbrokenly, going on as if he wasn't there. She was lost in the tragic memory. "My childhood playmates in Karakura... in Kagamino..."

"I'm sorry," was all Ulquiorra could say, but clearly, that would not be enough. It would never be. In his heart and mind, he knew that they were past the point of forgiveness. His love and desire to please her and the kingdom of Anima Solis were just simply _not enough_. He thought he saw all of this coming, but he didn't imagine it would pain his chest so much that he lost the ability to breathe.

He was just a sorry excuse for a man.

Orihime glared at him through tearful eyes. "Kneel," she ordered.

With all that was going on in his mind, he almost didn't hear her. "Princess?" he spoke up tonelessly.

"Kneel before me," she repeated with quiet, quivering anger. "... Monster."

The word jarred his entire being. It repeated incessantly in his mind, painfully reminding him of how much she hated him now. No, not only that—the weight of _all_ the innocent souls he had murdered bore down on him. He could practically see every face of every man, woman, and child in Karakura and Kagamino, staring at him with frightful looks seconds before their deaths.

They were all calling him the same thing.

_Monster._

Mechanically, he did as asked, dropping to one knee before her. He stared at nothing as she called for nearby guards to arrest him.

Orihime, after giving him one last terrible look, turned her back on him when the guards roughly took him away to the cells.

. .

Ulquiorra was to be executed the following morning. He didn't know whose order it was, but he knew that his heart would not take it if it had been Orihime's.

His stay in the prison cell was lonely and dank. No one but gruff guards and unjust interrogators visited him.

His beloved woman, as he should have expected, did not appear to lighten up his dark sorrow. Even if she showed up only to spit on him, it did not matter—he just wanted to see her.

Because now that he discovered what was in his heart, it was all he could feel or think about, especially when he needed it most.

Dawn had come too soon, and after the numbness of his last, bland breakfast and his final scenic views of the grand castle, he suddenly found himself at the last place he would ever see: the main courtyard.

Everyone in the Solisian court except for the new queen, Rukia, was present. He didn't blame his cousin. It would be too painful for her to watch. Just as well—he would regret having her see him so pathetic. They were not the closest of family, but they still cared about each other even with the nature of the household they once lived in.

Orihime was at the forefront of the crowd, her head down. She didn't look at him, nor at her brother next to her, nor at the large, muscular, masked executioner off to the side. She stared solemnly at naught but the ground in front of her.

"Your Highness," one guard spoke up, bowing to the king. "The executioner is ready."

A serious Ichigo nodded and cleared his throat. His eyes shifted briefly to Orihime, as if waiting for her to protest. She refused to move.

Ulquiorra's heart soured. He missed her smile and those adoring eyes. If he was going to die in this spot, he wanted her beaming face to be the last thing he saw.

"Princess," he spoke up in a quiet tone.

Ulquiorra didn't think she would hear, but she glanced up, glazed brown eyes automatically meeting his. They were broken and helpless; afraid for him. From her stare, he realized with a flutter of hope that this was not what she wanted. She wasn't the one who ordered him to die. It must have been the Royal Council, who has protested the presence of Espada De La Ira from the beginning and took every extreme measure to trick and overrule its own monarchs.

However, her lack of involvement in his sentence wasn't going to stop the executioner from chopping his head off. This may be Ulquiorra's last chance to speak to her.

Next to Ichigo, a long-bearded old man he recognized as the head of the Council, gestured with a finger toward Ulquiorra, indicating that it was time. The two guards flanking Ulquiorra's sides forced him to his feet, and then stepped a distance away to give the executioner room.

Right away, his killer moved.

Ulquiorra's eyes never left Orihime's. She never tried to tear away her own.

"Know that everything I have ever felt for you, as well as everything I have done for you, was real and true," he told her. "No matter what I have done in the past."

Her mouth parted, but no words came out.

His emerald stare was intense, staring straight into her soul. It held more truth and endearment than he ever fathomed coming from someone like him. He was not used to emotional talk of this degree, but like a lot of his new experiences, it was something of her influence. He really wanted to show her how much she has changed him.

"I love you, Princess Orihime. From the bottom of my heart."

What happened next almost seemed like it was in slow motion: just as the executioner's heavy two-handed weapon rose to swing, Orihime lifted her skirt and rushed forward, past the blade, past the man about to decapitate him. With desperate speed, she managed to push an utterly shocked Ulquiorra backwards, enough to save both their bodies from danger.

It was her long sunset hair, however, that suffered. With a _whoosh_ of the axe's momentum, the curved blade sliced through her vibrant tresses at her shoulder's length. The incoming breeze blew the cut strands everywhere, raining auburn around him.

All the while, his emerald eyes remained rounded with astonishment, even as the two stumbled back into a lying position with her on top, hugging him fiercely. Her face was hidden into his shoulder, wet with tears; he could feel them seep into the tunic he was wearing. Her body was shaking. He had the tremendous need to steady her in his embrace even though his hands were tied behind his back.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, rushing to the two of them. "What in the Spirit King's name are you doing!"

Ulquiorra watched with unease as the princess' brother clamped a hand on her shoulder. She batted him away, finally lifting herself off Ulquiorra to cast the king a dark, withering look. "Stop this now," she muttered, with more authority than he had ever heard her speak with. "I will not allow this man to be killed."

Ichigo stared at her in confusion. "But he was the one who—"

"Stop it!" she cut in, her voice rising to shrills, her shortened locks flying with the increasing winds, looking like fire. "Stop it _now_! _I love him_!"

Her brother looked taken aback by her frantics. "Okay," he replied gently, soothing his younger sister by laying his hand against her back. "We'll stop, Orihime. We'll figure something else out. Just calm down, okay?"

With that, he left the two of them so he could talk to the Council.

With clammy hands, Orihime turned back to Ulquiorra and sat him up. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra," she whispered through her sobs. "I'm sorry." She paused to hiccup. "I should've fought for you. I remembered what you said yester—I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra!"

He stared at her with a rare, softened gaze. "You are a strange woman," he murmured, not believing the outcome or this princess' recklessness. "The army under my command has killed hundreds of your people. And you choose love?"

"It was your past, wasn't it?" she told him, collapsing against him again. "... I believe in second chances, especially with the heart."

With an alleviated sigh, Ulquiorra buried his face against her neck, sinking deep into the love they shared. He wasn't sure about the logic of her decision, but he was nonetheless relieved.

This _heart_ thumping in his chest for her was his savior, the protector of the only true happiness he has ever known.

. .

"Just because you're my wife's cousin and my sister's lover doesn't mean you get away scot-free," Ichigo told him in the throne room the next day. "For your crimes and the damages they caused, you still owe us."

"I understand," he replied expressionlessly. "I will make up for my sins with eagerness."

Across the glossy, marble tiles, he heard the repeated click of heels stepping toward him. His head lifted, in time to see the unpredictable Princess Orihime drop down to her knees in front of him. Her dress was a soft, pearly blue, but she didn't seem to mind it getting dirtied by the floor.

"I will be here for you every step of the way," she told him sweetly.

He knew that it was a promise she would keep.

"I see," he responded, offering her a tiny smile meant for her eyes alone.

She leaned forward. In front of the king and the guards standing in the room, she cupped his face with both hands and kissed him with earnest. Like everything about her, it was warm, soft, and affectionate; most of all, forgiving.

No more horrendous secrets, no more lies. Never did he want to lose what she gave him—this love that coursed wonderfully through their entire bodies.

He slipped his arms around his beloved's waist, holding her close. And sure of himself, let his lips dip to her ear.

There was still one more thing he wanted to tell her.

"When this is over," he murmured in a husky voice, "marry me."

She pulled back a bit to gape at him, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. She was in complete awe. No other expression of hers showed love like this one did.

"Of course..." she finally whispered back, her excitement growing. "Of course, my love!"

His new fiancee confirmed her answer by weaving her hands into his dark hair and letting their lips meet for another kiss, a passionate one that caused her brother to rise out of his throne and yell at them to break it up.

Neither listened—they were too caught up in what was blossoming in the deepest parts of their hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This feels unfinished, but it's mostly because this takes place smack in the middle of things. I probably shouldn't leave it like that, huh... :S
> 
> Anyway, please review and give it love!


	7. Winning Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to find a fun pastime for Ulquiorra, Orihime takes him to the arcade. However, what she didn't count on was a female stranger who might be more than happy to be his pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something more shoujo-ish, even though plain shoujo/romance isn't really my favorite thing to read or write. Haha. I guess considering that, I made it take place in an arcade since that's a setting I'm familiar with. I twisted some arcade center mechanics around a bit to fit the story, but hopefully nothing too stupid... and hopefully you can't tell. XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Orihime has taken the former Fourth Espada to an arcade. It was a large one, boasting many types of games, gatchapon machines, and even merchandise.

"I don't understand," Ulquiorra said blandly. "What are these contraptions? And why is it so noisy?" He glanced at a few of the customers. "What are they all staring at?"

"Oh, they're all playing video games," she explained. "They're like... games, but... on an electronic screen. Y-You know, like my TV!"

She always did a poor job of telling Ulquiorra about living world things, but it was better than nothing. Someone needed to enculture him on the world of the living, and she rather enjoyed the duty.

She gave him a gentle push. "Just pick something and give it a try!"

He scowled. "You go first."

She immediately turned down the idea. "I-I-I don't know how to play these, either!"

"Then what makes you think _I_ would be interested?"

"You don't always have to have the same interests as I do, Ulquiorra-kun. I'm just giving you options."

"Why?"

"You always stick with me everywhere! And I can see you don't like a lot of the things I do." She smiled sheepishly. "Like Handicrafts Club, for example."

Ulquiorra wasn't a big fan of Ishida Uryuu (or most of her friends, for that matter), but he joined her at the meetings, anyway, despite the fact that he would always be sulking at a desk instead of participating.

"You do not like my presence?" he asked her suspiciously.

"No!" In fact, she really enjoyed him being around. He just never seemed to have his own interests, and she wanted to see him have fun with something. "It's not like that!"

"Then use one, and I will observe," he insisted, refusing to be the guinea pig. He pointed to a random game cabinet, something called _Ultra Road Warrior 4: Arcade Edition_. "Go, Woman," he ordered.

"W-Wait..." she protested, holding up her hands in front of her. Out of all the different kinds of games in the arcade... "I can't play this..."

"Then we go home."

With a sigh, she approached the game and reluctantly put a coin in to appease her taciturn companion.

Orihime barely scraped by the beginning rounds. It was obvious that she was only making a fool of herself, but he still watched her. Even though they knew each other to the point that they were very comfortable, there were still times where she froze up because of him.

_GAME OVER_ , the screen practically screamed at her.

It was so embarrassing.

Orihime sighed and looked at Ulquiorra, who faced her without expression. "See?" she told him. "I'm—"

"Wow, you suck at this, girl."

Orihime nearly leaped out of her skin.

There was a sudden newcomer, a girl around her age. She had long, wavy, dyed blonde hair, with dark eyes staring at Orihime and Ulquiorra. Her harsh beauty and equally harsh grace was intimidating as she hovered over the cabinet.

Ulquiorra turned to face her. "What did you say?" he questioned in a sharp tone.

"She heard me," the girl said. She pointed to herself. "Let the master show you how it's—"

"I believe it is this woman's turn on the machine," Ulquiorra interrupted shortly.

She smiled airily. "No problem. We can do two-player."

His scowl deepened. "I also don't think it is fair that someone like you would challenge someone obviously and completely new to—"

"What, I'm not gonna _totally_ destroy her," she retorted. "Just beat the girl around a bit; give her a few openings to make her feel better about herself."

Even Orihime's mood soured at the girl's suggestion. Most people would offer to _help_ rather than to make someone like her feel two inches tall.

"Then _I_ will play," she heard from beside her.

Orihime turned to gape at Ulquiorra. "W- _what_? Why?"

Did he think he was being noble by taking up on the girl's challenge? What was he _doing_?

"Fine, whatever," the blonde scoffed. "I'll go against the boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Orihime corrected her hastily.

... So, she might have sounded alarmed. She didn't mean to, but what was _he_ going to think?

"Whoa, relax!" the girl exclaimed, raising a hand to calm her down. "Didn't mean to offend you there. I made an honest mistake."

Orihime shifted her gaze, embarrassed by her outburst, and instead spied on Ulquiorra, whose irritation seemed to escalate. She wanted to guess that it was because he also didn't enjoy the assumption, although it was hard to tell from his expression. Either way, it disheartened her—and she was the one who corrected that girl in the first place.

Ulquiorra took his position at the machine. "Know that you'll be defeated," he declared in a warrior-like tone.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime hissed, touching his arm. She couldn't believe how confident he was being. "You don't have to do this..."

He shrugged her off. "Do you accept my challenge?" he questioned the blonde, ignoring the frantic redhead next to him.

"Around here, no one dares to challenge the queen of the arcade," she told him with a competitive glint in her eye. "You're on, pal."

Orihime frowned at his back as he took his place. She didn't know what she'd do when Ulquiorra lost. She didn't often experience secondhand embarrassment, but with someone as serious as him, she couldn't help but brace herself for what was going to come—

_"Kyu wins!"_

... That was Ulquiorra's character.

Blinking in surprise, she glanced over, in time to see the girls's jaw drop.

"What? No way!" she exclaimed. She turned from the screen to leer at Ulquiorra. "Are you a competitive gamer or something? Weren't even button-mashing or nothin'!"

"I happen to learn quickly," Ulquiorra explained airily. He looked like he had just defeated a shinigami in battle. "Your abilities just seem to be mere _trash_."

Orihime was left equally impressed. Did he learn how to play (and play _well_ ) just by watching her? "Wow, Ulquiorra-kun! That was so cool!" she couldn't help but burst out.

He looked even more pleased with himself when encouraged by her praise. Lighthearted expressions like his were gorgeous—they always tugged flustered smiles at her lips, and this time was no different.

"Beginner's luck," the blonde retorted as she took out a plastic card and swiped it on a contraption Orihime hadn't noticed previously before inserting another coin.

Ulquiorra stared at the card suspiciously. She hadn't used it the first time she played—she must have forgotten in the heat of her competitiveness. "What was that?"

She held it up for him to see. "This? It's a point card. It records redemption points for the games you play based on how much you score. You exchange them at the redemption center for prizes."

"I see," he responded. Although he seemed rather disinterested, the blonde whipped out another from her pocket.

"Here, an extra," she explained.

Ulquiorra simply looked at it.

"Take it," she insisted. "It's empty. It has the old design on it I don't like, so all my crap's transferred to the one I have now."

He didn't move. "Why the generosity?"

She shrugged and pulled out his hand, stuffing the extra card into it. "You're cute, even though you take shit too seriously."

Beside Ulquiorra, Orihime's stomach curled, a sensation unbearable enough for her hands to form fists against her purse's strap across her torso.

She felt _possessive_ all of a sudden.

Ulquiorra scowled. "You are a fool for thinking that I do."

"Ah! There you go again!" the girl teased, smiling mischievously and pointing at his face with humored accusation. "I'm just joking around."

Under normal circumstances, Ulquiorra would have rudely walked away from a person he was uninterested in, but he wasn't doing that now. He stayed put, as if intrigued by the personality before them—a girl who was more or less Orihime's opposite in attitude.

"The name's Higa Yumiko, by the way," she continued, pointing to herself. "I'm a regular here. I heard that girl call you _Ulquiorra-kun_. So, a foreigner, huh?" she commented, eyebrows raised in amusement. "I like that."

Orihime snuck a side glance at Ulquiorra for his reaction, but there didn't seem to be any. He was indifferent.

Yumiko patted the control pad. "Well, Ulquiorra-san, let's get playing, huh?"

She didn't even ask for Orihime's name. How inconsiderate.

The fact was soon forgotten, however, for the redhead soon became captivated by the gameplay.

By the third session, they began to draw a crowd. Orihime didn't even notice—not their hushed whispers, jealous leers, or fascinated stares. All _she_ saw was Ulquiorra himself. He looked concentrated, but even more so, he looked like he was having _fun_. He had quickly learned the moves of his character, and was moving him in deft, patterned combinations instead of randomly mashing buttons. Like many things in real life, Ulquiorra was purposeful in his ways. He knew exactly what he was doing, even in a video game.

"You beat me agai—holy crap, how did you get the top score?" Yumiko's voice blared from the machine, laughing.

Ulquiorra managed a quick side glance at the blonde; and a smirk.

_... He looks like he's warming up to her..._

The redhead dejectedly averted her gaze. It took her weeks and weeks to see that expression. It didn't even take Yumiko an hour.

_No. Stop it, Orihime,_ she reprimanded herself. _Let Ulquiorra-kun make friends._

She had no reason to be jealous. It wasn't fair to him. And wasn't it more important to finally see him have fun? Something like that should relieve her.

After Orihime gave Ulquiorra another coin to play, she let her eyes wander elsewhere, at any thing but the two. It didn't take long for her feet to start walking toward the redemption center, a nearby area partitioned off as separate from the main gaming room, lined with shelves and display cases of various prizes.

One in particular made her eyes light up.

Sitting on one display was a pink stuffed bunny, an adorable one with black, bead-like eyes, a fuzzy nose, and an innocent smile. It looked so soft and huggable that she even thought about playing a few games to exchange points for it.

But she changed her mind as her eyes dipped to the price tag.

2,000 points.

Orihime didn't know how many gameplays it took to get it, but she bet it was a lot. She didn't really have time for avid gaming.

She raised a hand and caressed the glass, directly in front of the stuffed animal's nose. "Maybe someday," she told it softly, with a bit of a sad smile. "Then you can cheer me up when Ulquiorra-kun's not around..."

Orihime finally returned to Ulquiorra's side a moment later, just in time to see him win again.

"The hell!" Yumiko shouted, lightly smacking the machine with flattened hand. "There's no way you're a fucking _noob_! Even when you lost that first round..."

"I learn—"

"Quickly," she cut in. "Yeah, yeah." She crossed her arms in front of her and shot Ulquiorra a look. "I'm not giving up, you know. Just choose another game."

Ulquiorra's fiery green eyes darted around briefly, before he pointed to a bright yellow cabinet with large round, almost spherical, brightly colored buttons. "We play that."

Not a very Ulquiorra-like choice, but Orihime supposed he wanted the challenge now that he was fired up in competition-mode.

" _Pop-Pop Melodies_?" Yumiko asked. She crossed her arms. "I don't know... this is one of my weaker ones..." But then she burst into laughter and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she amended in a louder voice. "I'm queen of this arcade... so this game's also a cinch!"

Reluctantly, Orihime followed him and Yumiko to the _Pop-Pop_ machine.

"Onna," he said, holding out his hand.

With a sigh, she promptly gave him some coins.

While Orihime was impressed that Ulquiorra picked up on video games so easily—and with a riveting amount of gusto—she couldn't help but feel uneasy, especially when Higa Yumiko—this _total stranger_ —was completely ignoring her.

_Is it because... Higa-san wants him for herself?_

Orihime immediately turned gloomy. She had really wanted this time with Ulquiorra to consist of the two of them only, without the distraction of other people, but she didn't want to be selfish. Ulquiorra still had so much to learn in this world, and she supposed interacting with living world things and people outside of her own soul-fighting group of friends were some of those things. Including other girls.

Maybe she should find something here to do herself. It was a fairly large arcade, after all. There was bound to be something she liked—

But just as quick as her mind began to resolve anything, it started to lose interest; like she knew it wasn't _really_ going to take her mind off of things.

"You're quiet, Onna."

She blinked at Ulquiorra, who was already done with the game. She must have been really lost in thought to not notice how much time passed. "Oh... I'm just watching you have fun, Ulquiorra-kun."

The intense, unreadable look never changed. "I see," he answered. "You are watching me defeat this woman, then?"

She nodded, feigning enthusiasm.

Satisfied by her response, he turned, continuing to follow Yumiko to the next machine, a shooting game called _Time Catastrophe 5_.

She thought she heard him mutter, "good," but doubt bit at her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. And even if he did say it, what was the reason? Did he want her to see how well they competed together? How well they got along?

Orihime's steps slowed to a stop; she had become choked up to the point that she had no energy to continue.

_I don't know if I can watch this anymore._

"Ah, um..." she piped up from out of nowhere.

Both of them turned to her. She felt self-conscious. "I'll wait for you outside, Ulquiorra-kun," she announced awkwardly.

"Why?" he asked her with suspicion.

"It's getting hot in here," she lied, forcing a smile. She motioned her hand around the building. "With all the electronics, you know?"

He frowned with doubt. "I see. Would you like to le—" He stopped when she pulled his hand out by the wrist.

She dropped her coin purse into his hand. "Don't let me stop you, Ulquiorra-kun. I'll be right outside, okay?"

With his other hand, he quickly grabbed _her_ wrist as she pulled away. "Hold on," he said in a hard voice, his eyes searching hers. "What is the matter?"

"Oi!" called Yumiko, who was leaning against the cabinet. "Are you bailing on me, dude?"

Ulquiorra shot her a glare before turning back to Orihime. "What is your problem, Onna?" he practically barked.

Great. She was making him impatient. He wanted to battle; he wanted to spend time with this outgoing, arrogant blonde. Orihime's composure was slipping fast, emotions welling hotly in her chest. "No problem!" she insisted in a clipped tone. "Just enjoy yourself, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please?" she added softly.

He finally seemed to realize that she didn't want to be around him. Reluctantly, he released her. For a second, she thought she saw something akin to hurt in his eyes, but for all she knew, it was a figment of her imagination. False hope.

"Suit yourself," he said, and backed away a step. He gripped her coin purse securely in his hand. His expression was unreadable. "I will not take long, Onna."

Ulquiorra finally left her alone to join Yumiko. Orihime sulked out the arcade's sliding doors and sat on the concrete barriers that held the plantlife and lined the sidewalk. She brought her feet up so she could draw her knees to her chest, and sank her head sullenly against them as she stared down the street.

She wondered bitterly if Ulquiorra was having fun with his new friend. Fun without _her_. Maybe because of Higa Yumiko, Ulquiorra would finally find a hobby he enjoyed, and would stop coming with Orihime everywhere she went. Maybe those two will get closer; become something _more_.

For a second, she pouted in self-pity, but then gently knocked on the side of her head with a fist. "Mou, what am I thinking?" she thought out loud in a whisper.

It wasn't like she and Ulquiora were dating; he could have fun with whomever he pleased—even if it was some pretty gamer who seemed just as competitive as he was.

Still, her heart sank. She liked Ulquiorra a lot. She originally planned on being only his friend and being there for him as he struggled to adjust living in the living world, but the more she saw his face and watched him open up and allowed her to get closer, the more she wanted... well, _more_. She thought that little things, like trips to some places and eating out together, would inch them slowly into a new territory. She didn't intend for there to be obstacles like Higa Yumiko.

Orihime sighed and stared at her feet as time continued to pass.

About half an hour later, Ulquiorra emerged from the arcade. Orihime didn't even notice until he came up to her side.

He was alone, looking slightly worn out, with his hands clasped thoughtfully behind his back.

"Where's Higa-san?" Orihime asked him, trying hard to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Still inside. I am done, however."

"Oh." She stood up and smoothed out the back of her long skirt. "Are you ready—"

Just as she turned her head, she suddenly found her nose colliding with that of a stuffed bunny's.

With a soft, startled gasp, she took the soft plushie into her hands. "What...?" she questioned with shock. It was the same one she saw in the display window at the redemption center.

She then finally came to one conclusion: Ulquiorra had been keeping an eye on her even during his games. The thought swelled her heart with an unexplainable emotion. Her cheeks burned. She felt like she was floating.

"You like this thing, do you not?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised at her reaction.

It was more than that... she _loved_ it. Because it came from _him_. "Yeah, but..." She squeezed it to her chest, her face lowered into it to hide her redness. "You surprised me."

"I seem to do that often to you," he replied wryly.

"I just didn't expect you to be so considerate."

"Do not doubt me."

Orihime couldn't tell if he was joking or being totally serious. Either way, she ducked her head even further. "Well, thank you, Ulquiorra-kun."

For a moment, the two were silent. She felt his eyes on her, intense and contemplating.

"If you were upset, you should have told me," he chided her quietly.

"I wasn't—"

"I am not an idiot."

Her brown eyes shifted to the side. "You looked like you were having fun," she admitted hesitantly. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what? _You_ are my primary concern, Onna," he told her, and added in a lower, much milder voice: "It always has been. Above everything else."

Stunned, she flickered her gaze back to him.

In his stare, she realized something else. Not only did he know that she wanted the bunny, but he had been racking up the redemption points _for her sake_.

In the midst of her petrified state, Ulquiorra reached for one of her hands, cautiously intertwining his fingers into hers. His grip was warm and comforting. It reassured her that his smirks indeed belonged to only her, and that there was no one else he would dare look at with his deep green eyes.

Her trance dissolved into puddle-like lovesickness when he leaned over to brush his lips against her temple. "Let's go back home," he murmured.

Orihime briefly closed her eyes, taking in the almost surreal moment of his quiet, but profound confession. Her smile was so wide that her cheeks hurt, her heart was racing so fast that she could barely breathe, and the relief in her heart made her burst into tears. She was just _so happy_. "Okay," she replied in a soft voice.

Ulquiorra reached up to wipe her face, and offered a faint, rare smile. It was undoubtedly more beautiful than those smirks, and clearly something that only she would get to see—not Higa Yumiko, nor anyone else in this world or any other.

"You odd woman," he muttered. "What is wrong with you?" The words were callous, but his velvet voice was a hint tender. "Overreacting again?"

"I'm just—" She sniffled. "I'm... I'm in love with you..." she admitted in a quivering voice. She felt like a pathetic child, crying so openly in front of someone as mature as him; nonetheless, her own confession made her feel better, the burden of the secret lifted off her shoulders.

"I know," he responded quietly. "There is no need to cry about it."

He began leading her down the sidewalk. Even with her teary, flushing face on public display, his silent reassurance made her feel like they were the only two people there; that she was the only person he saw.

. .

The _Ultra Road Warrior 4_ machine was now idle.

But if one stayed to watch the screen scroll through its rankings, one could see the name of the number one player, who held the highest overall score.

It read, _**H I M E**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any notes to give you guys. But sorry for being away for so long. There are a number of things I'm working on, and I don't know which one to concentrate on. Don't worry, though; I haven't abandoned this ship. Haha.


	8. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate (or not separate, if you want) drabbles where Ulquiorra and Orihime spend some time together, resulting in some little surprises and cute silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally my attempts from the 30 Day OTP Challenge on my secondary Tumblr. Since many of them were really short drabbles, I decided to compile a few of them into one "chapter" based on similar themes.

_**\- Turning Point -  
** (prompt: gaming or watching a movie)_

"You'll protect me when monsters show up in the movie, right?" Orihime joked, turning on her DVD player.

"What?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "The Hollows?"

"No! I mean—oh, never mind." She giggled. "I guess you're not adjusted well enough for me to tease you like that."

"Tease me?" he repeated suspiciously.

She waved at him dismissively. "Ah, never mind, Ulquiorra-kun. Let's just watch, okay?"

"I told you not to use—"

"Shh, Ulquiorra-kun! It's starting!"

"Hn."

The movie began innocently; awkwardly, at that. Ulquiorra was not used to this form of entertainment, and Orihime was not yet completely used to him sitting right beside her watching them.

Sure, they were friends. Out of all of her nakama, Orihime was, by far, the closest person to him. Everyone accused her of them being more than that. The truth was, though, she and Ulquiorra weren't quite there—

She suddenly jumped up, rattled by the movie scene. And, of course, she grabbed the closest thing to her. Orihime found her face buried into the crook of his neck, her back mostly to the television.

Touches like these became normal after some point in time. But it wasn't as though they meant anything.

He reflexively shot his hands to her waist to peel her off.

Of course he would. Orihime wanted to kick herself for wanting otherwise.

But she was left unprepared for when he suddenly changed his mind.

For when he pressed her further into him instead.

* * *

_**\- FWUMP! -  
** (prompt: on a date)_

"Onna, I am not doing this."

Orihime frowned at Ulquiorra. "But don't you love me?"

Sharp green eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly doubt my feelings for you?… Of course I do."

Her face lit up with child-like excitement. "Good! Let's go then!" She dragged him by the hand to the ice.

Ulquiorra liked to think of himself as rather graceful. Poised elegantly, like everything he did was effortless.

This idiot activity Orihime insisted on for their date, however, presented him as the opposite, and it irritated him to no en—

__FWUMP!_ _

"Oh, no!" Orihime exclaimed, although he could hear a trace of laughter in her voice. "You fell!"

Ice-skating. Out of everything to do in the living world…. ice-skating. It didn't matter if it was winter and an "appropriate" pastime for the season; Ulquiorra was not happy with this woman's choice for a date.

He tried to bat her hand away as she tried to help him stand, humiliated that he could not balance himself despite formerly being one of the surefooted Espada. His dignified form was now nonexistent.

Orihime grabbed him by the arm, anyway, forcing him clumsily to his feet. She bit her lip from giggling again. "Ulquiorra-kun, don't look at me like that! I'm only trying to—"

__FWUMP!_ _

"… Ulquiorra-kun…"

"Silence, Onna." Ulquiorra hid his face as he sought enough balance to get back on his feet. He finally maintained a successful standing position. "I said from the beginning that I do not enjoy this useless activity. I'm only doing this for your sake."

"And I'm very grateful for it," she replied, assuring him.

As she took his hands to lead him along, he glanced at that endearing smile slowly winning him over… at that piece of his heart that made him a better person. Even more than that, she—

__FWUMP!_ _

"It's okay to fall, Ulquiorra-kun! It's your first time. Stop being so grumpy!"

…. And here came that regret again…

* * *

_**\- Cooing -  
** (prompt: kissing)_

"Ulqui-ku~n," Orihime spoke up sweetly, running a thumb affectionately down his face, where a teal tearstreak used to be.

"What?"

He wasn't amused. Not in the slightest. He hated that nickname. He hated the childish tone to her voice. Just because he was hers didn't mean she had to talk like he was a baby animal. He even observed her the other day speaking the same way to a small dog on the sidewalk. He, a former Espada, was not equivalent to some living world… _thing_.

The wavy-haired woman in his lap didn't answer him, much to his annoyance. Was she just calling his name for no reason?

Her face came closer, her small, delicate nose brushing against his. All he saw was her large brown eyes, and his rather irritated expression reflected in them. "I love you, Ulqui-kun…" she murmured in that same moronic coo.

No, the abundance of _I love you_ 's was nowhere near necessary, but the words still forced a tug at his lips. Despite his impatient tendencies, he did care for her greatly. Otherwise, he wouldn't have put up with her silly quirks.

"Me too," he muttered, thinly retaining the hard inflection he always tried to carry in his voice.

He moved forward to close the distance and kiss her, but she backed her face away. "Ulqui-kun," she said again.

The slight smirk of a smile faded from his face. "What now?" he questioned with a small sigh.

She cupped his face. Her eyes were sparkling with admiration, and while he enjoyed her attention and her respect for him, she said a lot of nothing. Was this, too, part of the concept of love?

"You're so cuuute," she quipped fondly.

Ulquiorra swore he felt a vein pop at his temple. "Onna," he ground out. "Stop."

She didn't. "Your eyes are so pretty and big!"

"Onna."

"You have such a perfect nose~"

"Onna."

"Ulqui-ku~n, you—"

Before she could finish another needless compliment, Ulquiorra shot his face forward and crashed his lips upon hers, tightening the hold he had around her body.

_Shut up_ , the kiss ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but it's okay. There'll be approximately two more installments of these drabbles coming out... soonish.


End file.
